Dangerously Innocence
by Zashache
Summary: L-sama menugaskan Mello untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan berantai "leather face", namun untuk mengungkapnya, Mello harus meminta bantuan dari seorang Psikopat kelas berat.dia memerlukan bantuan seorang psikopat untuk menangkap psikopat lainnya. COMPLETE
1. Leather Face & Dangerously Innocence

**Title:** Dangerously Innocence

**Pair:** (_slight_) MattMello

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku ingin terus..."

Dia mengambil sebuah pisau besar.

"terus, dan terus...."

Pisau itu terlihat bercahaya karena terkena sinar lampu redup yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar.

" melukai wajah cantik itu..."

Mata berwarna keemasan itu menatap tajam kepada seorang gadis dengan mulut terbungkam yang kedua tangan dan kakinya disekap menggunakan rantai, gadis itu berkali-kali mencoba untuk meronta dan berteriak minta tolong, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena seluruh pergerakannya terkurung...

"sshh...jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakiti...wajahmu dan kulitmu yang cantik itu..."

mata emas itu penuh dengan hasrat, penuh dengan gairah yang tak dapat disampaikan... dengan lembut, dia membuat luka goresan besar di lengan gadis itu.... gadis itu meronta kesakitan, dia mencoba untuk berteriak...namun sia-sia saja....

" betapa cantiknya, wajah kesakitan itu..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Buatlah sebuah permintaan, dan itu akan menjadi permintaan terakhirmu._

_Karena kau tak akan tahu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau membuat permintaan itu._

"kurasa aku tak bisa menuntaskan tugas ini." Near menaruh sebuah file tebal diatas meja kayu elegan yang penuh dengan ukiran cantik. Diatas meja itu banyak terdapat berkas-berkas file lainnya, beserta makanan-makanan manis.

"...kau bukannya tidak bisa... tapi kau memberikan kesempatan kepada Mello, iya bukan?" seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam dan bermata bulat hitam sempurna menatap Near yang berdiri didepan meja kayu itu. Matanya menatap lurus kepada Near, yang dari tadi sedang sibuk memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"...kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Mello saja? Kau tahu dia _memang_ memiliki hubungan dengan _orang itu_..." Mata Near melihat kebawah, dia seperti menghindari tatapan mata lelaki yang sedang berada didepannya itu.

"hm...jika menurutmu begitu, baiklah." Perlahan-lahan lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan membungkuk menuju rak file yang terletak disebelah meja kerjanya, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah berkas file.

"...ini...." Near melihat nama file itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"sesuai dengan permintaanmu, tugas ini telah menjadi tugas Mello, Mihael Keehl. Dan dia yang akan menemui sang _Dangerously Innocence_." Ucap lelaki itu. Ada seringai muncul diwajahnya, seringai yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan....

"...terserah apa katamu, L-sama." Near tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Kukira aku sudah lepas dari semua ini..._

_Tapi ternyata 'mereka' menarikku kembali kedalam._

Suara langkah kaki cepat menggema dilorong gedung yang sepi, itu adalah suara langkah kaki seorang remaja tanggung yang sedang berjalan menuju kantor atasannya, remaja tanggung itu memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan, mata biru yang tajam, dan tubuh yang tinggi semampai.

Dia langsung masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang pernah dimasuki oleh Near.

"ah. Mello, masuklah..." L menyuruhnya untuk masuk, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, remaja itu berjalan mendekati meja kerja L.

"L-sama, kau memanggilku?" Tanya remaja itu.

"ya, Mello...aku tak mau banyak berbasa-basi, kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya." L menyodorkan sebuah berkas file kepada Mello, Mello langsung mengambil berkas itu dan mulai melihat isinya. "i...ini..." Mello sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui isi dari berkas file tersebut.

"_Leather Face._ Pembunuh berantai yang telah menculik, menyandera, dan membunuh kurang lebih 15 orang. Dia selalu menguliti kulit korbannya dan selalu mendandani para korbannya sebelum dia bunuh, para korbannya selalu ditemukan di rawa-rawa ataupun didalam kolam kecil. Dan sampai hari ini, korbannya masih terus bertambah." L menjelaskan isi berkas file itu dengan singkat, sementara Mello sedang melihat foto-foto para korban.

"...ini adalah tugasnya Near, kenapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku?" Tanya Mello dengan tatapan sinis, dia merasa jijik memanggil nama saingannya, saingannya akan segala hal, bahkan dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Near telah menyerah dalam tugas ini. Kurasa kau bisa melanjutkannya...." ucap L sambil menaruh balok-balok gula kedalam kopi hitamnya.

"...apa katamu?" Mello berharap kalau dia tak salah dengar, Near menyerahkan tugas ini kepadanya? "che! Aku tak mau menerima tugas bekas dari Near! Aku tak sudi!"teriak Mello. dia membanting berkas file itu diatas meja.

"Mihael Keehl, kau adalah orang yang paling cocok untuk tugas ini. Kau pernah membongkar identitas _Beyond Birthday_... mengapa kau tak mengulangi hal yang sama dalam kasus _Leather Face_?" L memberikan Mello senyuman yang lembut, L tahu kalau Mello tak bisa menolak senyumannya...

"ta...tapi aku..." Mello merasa harga dirinya terluka ketika L menyuruhnya untuk menlanjutkan tugas yang sebelumnya telah menjadi milik Near, dia benar-benar merasa terinjak.

"Mello. lakukanlah untukku, aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk tugas ini.... dan jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini, maka _ranking_ mu akan menaik..." pinta L dengan sangat, Mello menelan ludah, dia tak ingin mengecewakan L-sama yang sangat dia hormati ini....

"baiklah, L-sama." Mello akhirnya kalah juga, dia benar-benar tak bisa melawan L.

L kembali tersenyum. "baguslah...aku akan menyusun jadwal untukmu, kau tinggal _menemuinya_ dan bertanya _padanya_..." ucap lelaki itu sambil mengangkat ganggang telepon yang berada disamping mejanya.

"...bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Mello dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Dangerously Innocence._" Jawab L, dengan senyuman yang masih lekat diwajahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.**

_Aku adalah orang teregois diseluruh dunia._

_Karena, aku takut untuk mati._

"aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Mihael Keehl." Seorang perempuan berdarah jepang menyambut Mello, yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Perempuan itu bernama Naomi Misora, terlihat dari kartu pegawai yang dia pakai.

"ya, nona Misora Naomi...." dengan perasaan tak tentu, Mello berjalan masuk bersama Naomi kedalam sebuah gedung tua yang memiliki banyak penjaga. Setelah melalui banyak lorong dan menuruni lift tua, mereka berdua sampai disebuah ruangan isolasi. Disana ada banyak monitor pengawas, banyak penjaga, dan banyak senjata...

"tenang saja, kami selalu mengawasimu melalui kamera pengawas...ketika dia mencoba untuk macam-macam, kami akan langsung bertindak." Ujar Naomi yang sedang membukakan pintu jeruji besi untuk Mello.

Mello sungguh tak percaya akan hal ini.

L menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan seorang psikopat. Ya, seorang _PSIKOPAT SEJATI._

Psikopat yang akan Mello temui ini bernama Matt, Mail Jeevas. Nama yang sepertinya tak asing ditelinga Mello...namun dia lupa, dimanakah dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... sang psikopat ini telah membunuh 4 orang, ciri khas darinya adalah dia selalu mengambil kedua buah bola mata para korbannya, dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga meminum darah dan memakan beberapa bagian tubuh dari para korbannya.

Namun diantara semua itu, yang paling mengejutkan ialah; ternyata psikopat ini adalah seorang dokter penyakit jiwa yang cukup sukses, sangat ironis, melihat kalau dia _sendiri _adalah seorang psikopat kelas berat...

Dan hubungannya dengan kasus _Leather Face _milik Mello?

Sang psikopat ternyata pernah mengurus sang tersangka.

Mello meneguhkan hatinya, L telah mempercayakan tugas ini kepadanya... dan Mello akan mencoba untuk tak mengecewakan _idola_-nya. Maka dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang dikunci menggunakan jeruji besi itu, Naomi sekilas membisikannya untuk berhati-hati, sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sel tahanan milik Matt berada dipaling ujung, Mello harus melewati beberapa sel-sel tahanan milik _psikopat lainnya_ untuk sampai kesana.

"lihat...lihat....aku memotong tanganku sendiri, indah sekali bukan!?"

"aku akan memotong kepalamu! Dan juga badanmu! Aku akan mengawetkan kepalamu dan menaruhnya diatas rak perapianku, HA-HA-HA-HA!!"

"kukira...kukira mereka telah membuangku, telah memanfaatkanku saja... maka, maka aku akan membunuh mereka!"

Teriakan dan tawa mengerikan dari para tahanan tak menghentikan langkah Mello, dia tetap berjalan menuju sel yang paling ujung... ketika dia sampai disana, dia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri dialam sel yang dilapisi oleh kaca tebal dan dikokohkan oleh besi stainless steel.

"...Mail Jeevas?" ucap Mello dengan pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Mello, senyumannya terlihat sangat ramah, dia bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya kepada Mello.

Pemuda itu nampaknya seumuran dengan Mello, dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna _burgundy red_, yang hampir terlihat seperti warna _wine merah_... dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, yang menandakan ketenangan... dan juga kulit putih yang sangat pucat.

"dan kau pasti Mello, Mihael Keehl. Naomi telah memberitahukan ku kalau ada seseorang dari _Whammy House _yang akan menemuiku..." Matt tak bergerak kemanapun, dia tetap berdiri ditempat.

Mello melihat sel tempat Matt berada, sel itu hanya terdiri dari 1 tempat tidur, 1 meja, 1 kursi, dan 1 toilet. Sementara di dindingnya banyak sekali tempelan lukisan cantik, kebanyakan adalah lukisan seorang gadis berambut merah darah, selebihnya adalah gambar-gambar abstrak yang kental sekali dengan corak darah.

"...apakah itu hasil karyamu?" Tanya Mello, untuk sesaat dia merasa kagum dengan semua lukisan yang terpajang didinding sel Matt.

"...tepat sekali, dan gadis itu adalah orang yang teramat aku cintai." Jawab Matt sambil menunjuk kelukisannya, lukisan dengan model seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan mata hijau.

"...kau pasti mencintainya." Ucap Mello sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

"...dia adalah adikku." Ucap Matt. ada seringai muncul diwajahnya.

Mello kaget ketika melihat Matt menyeringai, seringainya sangat menakutkan sekali... atmosfer udara disekitarnya juga terasa teramat menusuk...apakah ini aura dari seorang psikopat sejati?

"apa urusanmu kemari, Mello?" Tanya Matt, dia masih berdiri tegak didalam selnya. Sambil melihat Mello dari bawah sampai atas.

"aku...L Lawliet memerintahkanku untuk menemuimu. Ini mengenai kasus _Leather Face_, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan pasien sakit jiwamu." Jawab Mello. dia berusaha untuk tak menunjukan rasa takutnya kepada Matt, karena dia tahu, jika memperlihatkan rasa takutnya kepada orang lain, dia akan kalah. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah seoang psikopat sejati.

"kufufu... L Lawliet? Semua orang yang pernah dia perintahkan untuk menemuiku, hanya datang sekali dan tak pernah kembali lagi... dan sekarang dia kembali mengirimkan seseorang? Nampaknya ada yang tak belajar dari pengalaman..." ucap Matt, dia terlihat seperti mengeluh. Mello memilih untuk diam dan tak membalas perkataannya, dia sangat berhati-hati untuk menghadapi orang ini.

"..._Leather Face_, eh? Sudah kuduga dia tak akan pernah sembuh dan keluar dari impiannya yang terlalu tinggi itu..." Tambah Matt sambil tertawa, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang lucu.

"...kau masih mengingatnya?" tiba-tiba Mello menyadari kalau Matt sama sekali tak melupakan mantan pasiennya.

"aku tak mungkin melupakan semua mantan pasienku, apalagi yang _istimewa_ seperti dirinya." Matt kini beranjak dari posisinya, dia berjalan mendekati sel kaca tebalnya. Untuk melihat Mello dengan jelas. Mello sedikit merinding ketika melihat Matt berada lumayan dekat dengan dirinya, walaupun mereka dihalangi oleh kaca tebal dan besi stainless steel.

"beri tahu aku, Mello. Apakah kau percaya dengan sebuah_ keeksistensian_?" Tanya Matt. Mello tak menjawabnya, dia tertegun menatap psikopat itu. Pemuda itu sungguh memiliki wajah yang tampan, serta senyuman yang menawan. Namun seringai menyeramkan dan mata yang selalu terlihat kosong itu merusak semuanya...

"..._keeksistensian..._?" kata Mello. suaranya terdengar sangat pelan sekali.

"...orang-orang sepertimu hanya bisa datang dan pergi, meminta suatu hal, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kalian semua itu hanyalah _sampah_, yang hanya perduli dengan diri kalian sendiri, sementara orang lain kalian biarkan begitu saja, seakan-akan kalian telah melupakan _keeksistensian_ mereka...manusia-manusia seperti kalian, memiliki rasa darah yang pekat dan manis...karena bercampur dosa dan hasrat untuk menyingkirkan manusia lainnya..." ucap Matt. dia bahkan memukul kaca tebal itu sekali. Mello terkejut ketika Matt memukul kaca itu, suara pukulan kaca menggema dikepalanya.

Rasa takut tiba-tiba merasuki Mello, orang ini... orang ini teramat menyeramkan, dia memiliki aura yang terasa sangat _pekat _dan _sakit_... membuat Mello menjadi merasa terpojok dan tak dapat melakukan apapun...

"Apakah kau takut denganku, Mihael Keehl? Orang-orang menyebutku sebagai _Dangerously Innocence_... hmph, julukan yang tak berarti... mereka melihatku sebagai sosok yang _cantik, tak bercacat, _dan _sempurna_... namun ketika mereka tahu _sisi lain _dari diriku yang sebenarnya...mereka merasa _takut _dan _jijik_... dan mereka mulai melupakan _keeksistensian _diriku. dan kau, akan berlari pergi meninggalkanku, berlari secepat yang kau bisa untuk keluar dari dalam gedung ini dan tak akan pernah kembali untuk selama-lamanya... " Seringai menyeramkan kembali muncul diwajah Matt, Mello sudah tak tahan lagi, dia langsung berlari pergi dari tempat dia duduk, pergi meninggalkan Matt yang masih menyeringai. Dan seringainya menjadi tambah menyeramkan ketika melihat Mello berlari menjauhi sel tahanannya.

"kufufu...tak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali, Mihael Keehl. Dan aku tahu, kalau kau pasti akan kembali lagi..."

(TBC...?)

**.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Over Night, **_**Aya.**_ Le Chevalier D'eon)

**MATTGASM:**....OKAY....ini gara2 gua keseringan nonton _Serial-Killer movie _(iye ada gitu orang yang ngajakin gue buat nonton pilemnye si _sumanto _sama baca buku autobiografi-nya si _Ryan jombang..._plus! nonton film ttg psikopat yang keren banget, tapi gua kaga tau judulnye apaan.) _, _ Le Chevalier D'eon (_kayaknya ngga ada hubungannya dah...)_, KUROSHITSUJI (_ANJRRITT ini anime keren banget, ai lop grell!! xD) _, dan baca novel tentang psikopat. =A=; skalian, buat orang yang udah ngereview _Happy Ending_ gua... "_may I know you? I can't reach you." _Gyah. Dan juga sebenernya guwa terdorong buat panpik psikopat begini gara2 perkataan salah seorang dakochand gua... xD dia bilang: "_DASAR PSIKOPAT LO!"_ iya apa? Apa iya? Gua lebih memilih untuk dibilang _masochist _daripada _psikopat _lho, dakochand ku tercintah. XD dan juga... kudu gua lanjutin ngga, ini panpik? Bagaimana menurut kalian? RnR.


	2. Fragile Psychopath & Stubborn detective

**Title:** Dangerously Innocence

**Pair:** (_slight_) MattMello

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

Mata emas itu menatap botol transparan yang terisi penuh dengan darah merah segar, perlahan-lahan dia membuka tutup botol itu lalu mulai untuk meminumnya. Darah kental itu mengalir jatuh melalui pinggir bibirnya ketika dia meminumnya, mengotori pakaian berwarna putih bersih yang dia kenakan.

"Lagi...." bisiknya. "aku ingin lagi...." dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa lapar, dia membanting botol kosong itu kelantai, dan berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah...

"Ah..." namun nampaknya dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Persediaanku sudah habis rupanya....sepertinya, aku harus pergi '_berbelanja'_ kembali...." ada seringai muncul diwajahnya, dia merasa sangat senang ketika dia harus mencari korban baru lagi...

_Leather Face..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_aku akan memberikanmu suatu pilihan._

_Pilihan yang sama sekali tak bisa kau tolak._

"_My, my_... tak kusangka anak itu jadi sangat ketakutan..." L memakan setangkai buah cherry yang dia ambil dari atas _topping _cake coklatnya, dia sedang sibuk menikmati berbagai makanan manisnya, sementara Near dengan wajah yang tidak sabar menatapnya dari depan meja kerjanya.

"...Matt mempunyai keahlian untuk memanipulasi otak setiap orang, dia bisa menghancurkan mental seseorang hanya dengan omongannya saja... bukankah kau sudah tahu akan hal itu?" Near sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran dari _senior_nya ini, _senior _yang juga dia idolakan, sama seperti Mello.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu." Ucap L, kini dia mulai memakan cake-cake-nya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemui Matt?" Near menjadi makin tidak sabar.

"Aku mengenal Mail Jeevas lebih lama daripada kalian semua, aku tahu dia tak akan melukai Mello. kalaupun iya, Mail Jeevas tak akan membuatnya langsung mati. namun dia akan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan." Kini L mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Near, dia tersenyum manis ketika mengatakan hal itu semua.

Near menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"...Daripada mereka semua, kau lah lebih pantas disebut _PSIKOPAT._"

"Oh! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Near."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Manusia itu secara umum memiliki satu kesamaan;_

_Mereka semua diciptakan berbeda._

Sudah 2 hari pas Mello tak keluar dari dalam kamar apartemennya, rasa ketakutan menguasai dirinya secara penuh... Mello terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, tak bergerak, bagai mayat.

Bahkan Mello menghiraukan begitu saja kucing peliharaannya yang sudah terlantar selama 2 hari, kucing berwarna hitam pekat dan mempunyai warna putih di keempat ujung kakinya. Kucing itu terlihat seperti memakai kaus kaki.

"Cadbury... pergilah..." Mello mengusir kucingnya ketika kucing itu naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan mulai untuk menjilati wajah majikannya, namun pada akhirnya Mello membiarkan kucing itu untuk melalukan apapun yang dia suka.

"_Mail Jeevas..._" wajah, perkataan, dan aura mengerikan Matt masih pekat terasa didalam pikiran Mello, seakan-akan jiwanya perlahan-lahan di 'ambil' oleh Matt... dia tak menyangka kalau hanya dengan omongannya Matt, bisa membuatnya galau seperti ini.

Sungguh Psikopat yang luar biasa. Pikirnya.

Mello kerap merasa kalau dia pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya, nama, dan sosoknya begitu tak asing dihadapannya... yah, tentunya tidak dengan hawa mengerikan dan seringai menyeramkannya...

Mello yakin kalau dia pernah mengenal Matt, entah dimana.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya bergetar kencang, Mello langsung meraih handphone itu dengan salah satu tangannya dan melihat kalau Hal Lidner, _asisten_-nya Near meneleponnya. dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hal?"

"Mello, lihat berita sekarang juga."

Tanpa basa-basi Hal menyuruh Mello untuk melihat berita diTV, Mello menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang _bebas _untuk mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV-nya. Dan terpampanglah berita _headline_, Terdapat tulisan besar-besar yang mengatakan kalau; '_Leather Face kembali mengambil korban_' Mata Mello terbalak ketika melihat berita itu.

"Di...dia berulah lagi!?"

"Kali ini korbannya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Aaron, mayatnya ditemukan mengapung diatas waduk buatan disekitar jalan tol, sekarang polisi sedang mengidentifikasinya dan melakukan olah TKP..."

"Sialan!! Orang itu—benar-benar...!!!"

"...kau marahpun tak ada gunanya juga, Mello...."

"..................."

Mello benar-benar ingin sekali menangkap bajingan ini, psikopat gila yang membunuh para korbannya tanpa melihat orang, mengenal status, maupun jenis kelamin, dia hanya membunuh semua orang yang dia lihat.

Tiba-tiba muncul rasa ingin menangkap orang ini secepatnya, itu artinya dia harus kembali menemui Matt untuk meminta informasi... dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan hawa mengerikan itu kembali, dan melihat senyuman mengerikan itu kembali...

"Hal...."

"Ya, Mello?"

"Tolong bilang kepada Misora Naomi, kalau aku akan kembali ketempatnya besok."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.**

_Apakah kau tahu bunyi apa yang aku sukai?_

_Bunyi detak jantungmu yang berdetak dengan cepat setiap kali kau membunuh orang._

Mello kembali memasuki ruangan yang sama, ruang operator dipenjara tingkat maksimum. Naomi membukakannya pintu untuk masuk kedalam lorong tempat sel-sel para tahanan berada, Mello masuk kedalam sana dan berjalan secara cepat menuju sel milik Matt.

Seperti yang kemarin, dia menghiraukan semua teriakan-teriakan para tahanan yang lain, bahkan dia mencoba untuk tak melihat seorang tahanan yang sedang melukai tangannya sendiri menggunakan garpu makan.

Ketika dia sampai didepan sel tahanannya Matt, Mello melihat pemuda itu sedang tiduran diatas tempat tidurnya, dan terdengar musik _orchestra_ menggema didalam ruang tahanannya, musik _orchestra_ yang penuh dengan iringan bel keras.

"_Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, _cukup indah bukan, Mihael Keehl?" gungam Matt. dia tak bergerak dari atas tempat tidurnya, dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Mello yang sedang berdiri didepan kaca tebal sel tahanannya.

"...kau tahu aku ada disini." Rasa takut kembali menyerang Mello ketika dia melihat kalau Matt telah mengetahui keberadaannya tanpa melihatnya.

"kau masih berani untuk kembali kemari, kukira kau sudah lari pergi seperti anjing kalah bertarung, Mihael...kufufufu." Matt tertawa sendiri. Nampaknya dia terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Mello.

"...aku tak akan pergi sebelum aku mengungkap kasus _Leather Face _ini." Ujar Mello dengan tegas, dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dia mau.

"............." Matt tiba-tiba terdiam, kemudian dia beranjak ke posisi duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya. "kufufu...kau benar-benar keras kepala, Mihael Keehl...jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau kembali lagi setelah mendengar semua omonganku...yang mereka sebut sebagai _'penghancur ego.'_..." Mello paling tak suka mendengar tawa Matt, seakan-akan dia sedang mengejeknya...

"hm...sekarang jelaskan padaku, Mihael... Apakah kau tahu, siapakah _Leather Face _itu?" Tanya Matt, dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya, dan menunggu jawaban dari Mello.

"... dari bukti yang ada, semuanya mengarah kepada 2 mantan pasienmu... yang bernama _Salvatore Emnio _ dan _Caria Amoretto._ kami tahu kalau foto beserta jati diri tentang mereka telah hancur karena kau bakar..." Jawab Mello sambil membaca kembali berkas laporan yang telah dia ringkas.

"kufufu...pintar juga kau, Mihael. Namun sayangnya aku tahu kalau bukan kau yang menemukan semua laporan itu." Ucap Matt sembari tepuk tangan.

"...................." Mello menatap tajam padanya, dia merasa terhina sekarang... "Kau benar, ini bukan hasil kumpulan data miliku. Ini adalah milik orang yang sebelumnya mendapatkan kasusmu." Tambahnya. Dan orang itu tentu saja adalah Near. Mello memakai 'bekas' dari kumpulan laporan milik Near.

"Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, karena kau adalah tipe orang yang tak sabaran dan temperamental, kau tak mungkin mengurusi kasus yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan kesabaran tingkat tinggi..." seringai itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, Matt terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

"Diam kau, aku tak butuh kau untuk menceramahiku." Kini Mello merasa muak dengan orang ini, Matt benar-benar meremehkan dan merendahkan dirinya, atau... dia sedang mencoba untuk _memanipulasi _otak Mello?

"Kufufu...jaga bicaramu, Mihael... kau _tentu _membutuhkan seseorang untuk _menceramahimu_, dan biar kutebak... kau juga menerima kasus ini karena paksaan, iya bukan?" Matt perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat dia duduk, untuk menyetop lagu dari mp3 player yang memang sengaja ditanam didinding selnya.

"Kenapa?! Kau ingin tahu yang sesungguhnya?! Baiklah! Aku menerima tugas _BEKAS _ini dari sainganku, L Lawliet menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan tugas ini! Aku terpaksa menerima tugas ini agar _ranking _dan _nilai_-ku MENAIK UNTUK MENJADI PENERUS L!" teriak Mello, dia langsung membanting berkas laporannya ke lantai hingga berserakan. Matt tertawa kencang mendengar Mello berteriak, tawanya menggelegar kemana-mana, dia terus tertawa tanpa henti...

"Ha-ha-ha...kau sama saja dengan manusia-manusia yang lain, manusia yang haus dengan _kekuasaan_...mereka saling bersaing, bahkan membunuh demi mendapatkan _kekuasaan _yang mereka inginkan... namun ketika mereka mendapatkan _kekuasaan _itu, mereka lupa dengan segalanya...kufufu..."kata Matt, diapun kembali tertawa.

"Aku...aku tak akan berbuat seperti itu!" sahut Mello, suaranya tertelan dengan tawa mengerikan Matt. "Benarkah begitu? Kurasa kau melupakan dua hal penting, yaitu; _EGO_ dan _GENGSI._ 2 sifat yang sudah mendarah daging pada diri setiap manusia yang ada... dan kedua sifat itulah yang membuat semua manusia selalu merasa ingin menang sendiri, ingin menguasai semuanya, dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik dari segalanya." Kata Matt, kini dia berdiri didepan tembok kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan Mello.

"...ta...tak semua manusia seperti yang kau bicarakan! Semua orang tak sejahat yang kau pikir!" teriak Mello, dia merasa frustasi mendengar semua omongan Matt tentang keburukan manusia, padahal dia sendiri juga manusia, mengapa dia terus-terusan membicarakan tentang keburukan '_dirinya sendiri' _juga?

"Jahat? Kufufu...apakah kau mau tahu, orang apa yang paling jahat dimuka bumi ini?" ucap Matt. "yaitu seorang _Penulis._"

"...seorang...penulis?" Mello kini jadi tak mengerti dengan omongannya Matt, Mello pikir omongan Matt sudah mulai ngelantur...

"Seorang _Penulis_ adalah manusia yang _meracuni _semua pembacanya menggunakan _kata-kata _yang dia rangkai sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat para pembacanya menjadi ketagihan dan akan melakukan apa yang _sang penulis_ tulis... ha, seorang _penulis _itu benar-benar manusia yang jahat. Mereka meracuni otak para manusia lainnya menggunakan _mind-centric _mereka...kufufu" Matt seakan-akan memberikan pengertian tentang _dunia _kepada Mello.

Mello terdiam mendengarnya. Apa ini? Mengapa... semua omongan Matt kini terasa masuk akal? Semua omongannya akan keeksistensian, ego, gengsi, kejahatan dari seorang _penulis_, dan keburukan manusia... mengapa Mello jadi merasa kalau Matt itu benar? Mello langsung menampik semua itu, dia tak mau mengakui kalau semua omongan Matt adalah benar.

"SUDAH CUKUP!! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!!!" teriak Mello, dia menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan perlahan-lahan dia jatuh kelantai.

"Oh...Mihael, apakah aku membuatmu ketakutan? Maafkanlah aku, kufufufu." Matt duduk dilantai juga untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Mello, tentu saja mereka masih dipisahkan oleh tembok kaca. Dia menatap Mello yang merinding ketakutan dengan tatapan iba, sebuah ekspressi yang jarang dia perlihatkan disini.

"Mihael Keehl. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penerus L Lawliet?" Kini wajah ibanya berganti dengan wajah serius.

"A...apa?" Mello perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dia tutup kemukanya, dia sangat takut untuk melihat Matt, namun pertanyaan Matt membuatnya berani untuk membuka wajahnya.

"...pergilah ke _Paree Avenue Street, _dan masuklah ke gedung apartemen nomor 7. Disana kau akan menemukan beberapa hal penting untuk menunngkap identitas _Leather Face._" Ucap Matt, alis mata Mello terlihat menaik, mengapa Matt memberikannya sebuah petunjuk/alamat? Apakah dia bisa dipercaya?

"...mengapa kau memberitahukanku soal itu? Mengapa kau mau menolongku sekarang?" Tanya Mello dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Matt terlihat menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Mello.

"Mengapa? Karena aku ingin tahu...sampai mana kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini, Mihael." Jawab Matt, seringai itu menjadi semakin menyeramkan. Mello masih menatapnya dengan curiga, dia tak yakin Apakah dia harus mempercayai Matt atau tidak.

"Sekarang, cepat pergi dari hadapanku." Mendadak Matt mengusirnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Mello langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan sel pemuda itu, Matt kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Mello pergi meninggalkan sel-nya lagi, sebelum dia menyalakan kembali mp3 playernya.

"Mari kita lihat, siapakah yang akan menang....apakah _aku,_ataukah _kau, _L Lawliet..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X..X.X..XX.X.X.**

_Aku benci untuk mengenang, dan dikenang._

_Sungguh sangat membuang waktu._

Mello mengendarai mobilnya ke alamat yang Matt berikan kepadanya, ketika dia sampai di jalan yang Matt sebutkan, dia sedikit tercengang. Jalanan itu terlihat sangat bersih dan teratur, beberapa orang lalu-lalang dijalanan, saling menyapa, dan toko-toko kecil bersahaja juga terlihat.

Sungguh lingkungan yang tak sesuai dengan seorang psikopat kelas berat seperti Matt.

Kini Mello mulai curiga kembali, dia sangat penasaran dengan alamat yang Matt berikan padanya... tempat apakah itu? Apakah Matt hanya mempermainkannya saja untuk memperpanjang waktu? Memperpanjang waktu agar _mantan pasiennya, Leather Face _bisa pergi untuk menghindari kejaran polisi?

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Mello kembali kepada tujuan utamanya, yaitu mencari gedung apartemen yang Matt beritahukan padanya. Ketika melihat gedung dengan nomor yang dimaksudkan oleh Matt, dia memberhentikan mobilnya didepan gedung itu. Gedung yang terbuat dari batu bata merah, terkesan teramat _gothic_ sekali.

"..oh, well. Tempat ini _sesuai _dengannya." Gungam Mello sembari turun dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Mello menaiki pijakan tangga kecil yang terhubung dengan pintu depan gedung apartemen itu, sepertinya gedung itu sudah lama ditinggalkan, karena sama sekali tak terdengar ada tanda-tanda 'kehidupan' didalam sana. Ketika Mello memutar ganggang pintunya, pintunya sudah terbuka sendiri, aneh sekali, mengapa gedung ini tidak terkunci?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mello melangkah masuk kedalam, ketika sampai didalam, dia sudah disambut dengan tangga kayu yang teramat curam, tangga itu melingkar naik keatas, diatas sana Terdapat 5 lantai. Mello melihat daftar nama penghuni yang terpampang didekat tangga itu, dia melihat ada nama _Mail Jeevas _disana. Kamar nomor 2812, lantai 3.

Dengan hati-hati Mello menaiki tangga kayu reyot itu, karena setiap kali dia menaikan sebelah kakinya kesatu anak tangga, tangga itu selalu berbunyi seperti mau roboh. Akhirnya dia sampai dilantai 3, diapun berjalan kedalam lorong besar yang sepi, hanya ada karpet merah tua dilantai, dan beberapa kamar yang terkunci oleh balok kayu.

Mello melihat sebuah kamar dengan nomor 2812, kamar apartemen Matt. kamar itu tidak dikunci menggunakan balok kayu, Apalagi Mello menyadari kalau pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

'_pintu ini tidak terkunci...? dan tempat ini benar-benar kosong... Apakah tempat Matt yang satu ini luput dari pemeriksaan polisi?_" pikir Mello. ya, tempat ini mungkin saja tempat tinggal Matt atau tempat prakteknya, dan seharusnya polisi sudah memeriksa tempat ini, namun kelihatannya tak ada tanda-tanda kalau tempat ini sudah diperiksa oleh polisi sebelumnya.

Apakah hanya Mello seorang yang Matt beritahu tentang tempat ini?

Ketika Mello membuka pintunya, dia terkejut melihat barang-barang yang Terdapat didalam apartemen itu masih tersusun dengan rapi, bahkan nampaknya tidak pernah disentuh sekalipun. Mello melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan penuh debu itu, ruangan apartemen itu cukup kecil, hanya ada 1 ruang tamu, 1 dapur, dan 1 kamar. Semua perabotannya penuh dengan debu, mungkin tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan dan tak pernah disentuh kembali.

"tempat apa ini....-uhuk! Debunya tebal sekali..." Mello terbatuk-batuk karena debu-debu yang berterbangan seraya dia masuk kedalam. Setelah menjelajahi dapur dan ruang tengah, dan tak menemukan benda apapun yang bisa dianggap sebagai petunjuk...

Kini mata Mello tertuju kepada sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan kedepan pintu itu, dan dengan pelan memutar ganggang pintunya. Lalu dengan cepat Mello membuka pintu kamar itu. Dibalik pintu itu dia menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia duga...

"...ya tuhan."

Sebuah tempat tidur dengan _bedcover _berwarna putih yang ternoda oleh ceceran darah kering, buku-buku dan map yang penuh darah kering berserakan dilantai, diatas meja yang terletak dibawah jendela Terdapat botol-botol yang berisi bola mata awetan dan juga ada darah yang masih segar.

Di sebelah tempat tidur, ada peta besar terpampang, disana juga Terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto mayat yang telah berceceran darah, ada juga yang terlihat hanya beberapa dari bagian tubuhnya saja... kamar ini seperti bentuk dari _'diri' _lain Matt. beginikah tempat tinggal seorang Psikopat? Kamar yang penuh dengan darah para korbannya, dan beberapa bola mata awetan milik korbannya...

"u...ukh...." Mello merasa mual ketika melihat banyak sekali ceceran darah, walaupun darah itu sudah mongering. Namun baunya masih pekat terasa, bahkan terasa hingga ke ujung lidah.

Namun dia harus bisa menahannya, dia masih harus mencari sebuah petunjuk yang diberi tahu oleh Matt, walaupun dia sendiri tak tahu petunjuk Apakah itu... sebagai permulaan, Mello mulai mencari disekitar rak buku, yang masih tersusun dengan rapi... ketika dia sedang memeriksa buku-buku itu, dia melihat ada 2 kaset tape yang terselip diantara deretan tumpukan buku.

"...apa ini...?" pas Mello melihat judul nama dari tape kedua tape tersebut, dia langsung tersentak kaget. Ada dua nama orang dikedua tape itu. '_Salvatore Emnio' & 'Caria Amoretto' Record._ Nama kedua tersangka _Leather Face. _Matt memang sengaja tak memusnahkan tape recorder ini, namun dia memusnahkan semua berkas-berkas tentang jati diri mereka.

"bagus...satu sudah ditangan...." Mello memegang erat kedua tape recorder itu, dan dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum menutup pintu kamar, dia sempat terdiam melihat isi kamar itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa kasihan, kasihan kepada Matt... tiba-tiba dia berfikir kalau Matt sebenarnya bukan orang jahat, maupun psikopat. Ada suatu kejadian yang telah membuatnya seperti itu, pikir Mello.

Namun apa?

Akhirnya dia menutup pintu itu. Dan pergi dari sana.

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **LEATHER FACE, **_**FLOW. **_WORLD END)

**MATTGASM:** yeah, mendengarkan lagu yang sama dengan tokoh :D gua baru tao kalo ternyata 'Leather Face' ini salah satu tokoh dari film horror _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ o.O (iyap, thanks Anastasia :D) gua dapet nama 'Leather Face' ini dari sebuah judul lagu oleh FLOW, gua sama sekali kaga tau kalo namanya sama ama tokoh pilem horror xDDD

Geeeeezzzzzz.... lama-lama gua pusing ngetik ini... ____; walaupun jalan ceritanya udah kepampang secara gamblang diotak gua, emang dasar guwanya aje yang males ngetik hehe XD *dilemparin batu kerikil* abisnye gua maseh sakit atek!! Sama maling yang udah nyolong tempat pensil guwa di bus!! Salah grepe dompet ama tempat pensil deathnote guaa!!! TT____TT BEJAT LO MALING!! GUA SUMPAIN KAGA BISA BOKER AMPE 7 TURUNAN!!! *yah, malah nyumpain orang*

_**Last words**_: ah, che. _Leather Face _dan _Dangerously Innocence_... selanjutnya Apalagi? _Harlow Diandra?_ Ha-ha-ha... _1 people hate me because of it. So, why did you texting me in ym? _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA.


	3. Butterfly Kiss & Freedom

**Title:** Dangerously Innocence

**Pair:** (_slight_) MattMello

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"Kufufu." Ada rasa puas terpancar dari mata emas itu ketika melihat potongan-potongan kulit manusia yang dia jahit sendiri menggunakan mesin jahit manual terpampang dinding kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya liin redup.

"Sepertinya hasil karyaku tidak jelek-jelek betul, iya bukan?" ucapnya. Dia membiarkan jari-jemari tangannya untuk mengelus kulit manusia awetan yang dia jahit sendiri itu, diwajahnya terpancar kepuasan tak terucapkan....

"Hmm, _Kulit _bertemu dengan _kulit_..." perlahan-lahan mata emas itu tertutup, seakan-akan dia menikmati sensasi sentuhan jari-jemarinya diatas kulit manusia itu. "Indah....indah sekali...."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..XX.X.**

_Apa itu, janji sehidup semati?_

_Semua manusia bisa saja ingkar janji._

Mello berjalan menuju sel tahanan Matt, dengan membawa sebuah map file berwarna hitam, didalamnya selain terdapat kertas-kertas, juga terdapat kaset rekaman suara yang dia temukan di 'rumah' Matt.

Ketika dia sampai didepan tahanannya, dia melihat Matt yang sedang duduk santai diatas kursi kayu reyotnya sambil menikmati kopi hitam pekat yang selalu dia dapatkan saat menjelang tengah hari.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_... Apakah kau suka dengan kopi hitam?" Matt seperti biasanya menyambut Mello, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar muncul tepat dihadapan selnya. "...tempat apa yang kau suruh aku untuk datangi itu?" tanpa basa-basi Mello langsung berbicara.

"Tempat kerjaku." Matt menuangkan secangkir kecil susu putih kedalam kopinya, ketika dia mengaduknya, warna kopi hitam itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi coklat tua. "Tempat kerja lamaku." Tambahnya.

"...dan sepertinya tempat itu sama sekali belum disentuh oleh polisi." Mello, seperti biasanya juga menarik kursi yang memang telah dipersiapkan oleh Naomi untuknya.

"Kufufu...ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang aku pikir, Mihael..." ucap Matt sembari meminum kopinya. Perkataanya tentu saja membuat Mello naik darah, setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Matt, pasti orang itu selalu saja membuatnya marah. "Diam kau, brengsek." Mello lalu membuka map file yang dia bawa, dan memperlihatkan kantong plastik transparan berisi 2 kaset rekaman yang dia temukan di 'rumah' Matt kemarin.

"Ah...kau menemukannya." Ucap Matt dengan nada datar, dia menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menatap lurus ke Mello. "Apa isinya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"...hanya suaramu. Yang menjelaskan tentang kedua tersangka kami." Jawab Mello. dia memasukan kembali kaset recorder itu, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku sedikit lupa...maukah kau menjelaskan apa yang terdapat didalam kaset itu, Mihael?" Matt terkesan menantang Mello, Mello tersenyum ketika Matt mengatakan hal ini, karena dia sudah merangkum semua pembicaraan yang terdapat didalam kaset itu dikertas-kertas yang dia pegang.

' _12/02/10. Salvatore Emnio secara resmi telah menjadi pasienku, hari ini dia datang dengan wajah teramat kusut, pakaian yang dia gunakan juga kotor, dan dia menggunakan sarung tangan hitam. aku menduga dia sudah melakukan pembunuhan. Ketika kutanya, dia jawab iya. Sebelum datang ketempatku, ternyata dia telah membunuh seorang anak perempuan berumur 8 tahun yang sedang bermain diperkarangan rumahnya. Aku suruh dia untuk mencuci tangan menggunakan alcohol, aku tak mau karpetku kotor karena terkena ceceran darahnya. Lalu dimulailah sesi perbincangan kami._'

'_01/14/11._ _Scarlet Amoretto... dia menunjukan mukanya kembali setelah 4 bulan penuh tidak menghadiri sesi perbincangan. Aku memakinya karena sering tak datang dan tak menepati jadwal yang aku buat untuknya. Mungkin karena dia tahu kalau dia salah, dia memberikanku sebuah hadiah. Kotak hadiah besar yang tersegel dengan rapi. Dia tersenyum ketika melihatku mencoba untuk membuka kotak itu, ketika aku berhasil membukanya, aku tak terlalu terkejut ketika melihat sebuah potongan kepala. Kepala seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu. Aku lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan bola mata yang sudah dikemas, daripada harus mengambilnya langsung dari kepala seseorang.'_

Mello lalu berhenti membacakan laporannya. "Kaset itu tengah-tengahnya telah rusak, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan sebagian dari isinya..." katanya, dia kembali memasukan kertas-kertas itu kedalam map file.

"_tanggal 02/16/11_, Salvatore tak datang ke sesi pertemuan terakhir kami, lalu pada _tanggal 02/28/11_, Scarlet juga menghilang entah kemana... hanya meninggalkan sebuah bola mata berwarna perak didepan pintu rumahku." Matt melanjutkan omongan Mello. "Lalu, hal Apakah yang dapat kau simpulkan dari semua itu?" mata Matt terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"...kau tidak menyebutkan seperti apa rupa mereka, jadi aku tak dapat menduga Apakah mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan... namun menurut intuisiku, kedua pasienmu adalah laki-laki yang mengalamigangguan jiwa berat." Ucap Mello. Matt hanya tertawa kecil mendengar semua omongan Mello.

"Hampir benar...namun kau masih harus mendalaminya." Matt berdiri dari kursinya, lalu dia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia tak berbicara apapun lagi.

"...apalagi yang harus aku dalami? Aku hanya menemukan 2 tape ini dirumahmu, dan kau tidak memberikanku petunjuk lainnya." Mello tentu saja merasa kesal melihat sikap Matt yang seperti itu, seakan-akan dia tak perduli mengenai semua ini.

"Kufufu... Kau memang sama saja dengan manusia lainnya...tak mau disalahkan, hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain..." Matt memutar kepalanya, untuk menghadap kearah Mello. "Orang seperti itu tak akan pernah bisa meraih impiannya..kufufufu." tambahnya.

"Sessh. Hentikanlah semua omong kosong '_penghancur ego'_ mu itu." Ujar Mello. omongannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang berada didalam hatinya. Mello kini percaya dengan semua omongan Matt, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai '_penghancur ego...'_ pandangan dari seorang Psikopat mengenai dunia yang dia anggap tak ideal...

"...apa kau tahu?" tiba-tiba Matt bertanya.

"...tahu akan apa?" Mello bertanya balik padanya.

"Disini tak ada jendela." Matt melihat keseluruhan sel tahannanya yang kecil dan sempit, ya, disana sama sekali tak ada jendela. Hanya ada lukisan pemandangan dan lukisan tentang _adiknya_ yang dia letakan disana. "...aku bisa melihatnya." Ucap Mello dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin melihat pemandangan luar, dan merasakan angin yang bertiup..." perlahan-lahan suara Matt menghilang, bahkan hampir menjadi sebuah bisikan. Mello melihatnya, Matt sedang menatap lurus keatas langit-langit sel tahannya, wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspressi... dia hampir terlihat seperti mayat.

Mello mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan Matt... kini sosok _Psikopat kelas berat _tiba-tiba hilang dari benak Mello, digantikan dengan sosok seorang pemuda rapuh... namun, Mello tak habis pikir, orang yang berada dihadapannya ini telah membunuh banyak orang dengan sadis, sama seperti para pasiennya... lalu, Apakah alasannya membunuh orang-orang?

"....mengapa kau membunuh orang-orang?" pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari mulut Mello, Mello langsung menutup mulutnya ketika dia menyadari perkataannya sendiri. Matt masih berada didalam posisi yang sama, dia nampak tak perduli akan omongan Mello, dia menanggapi omongannya hanya dengan seringai menyeramkan miliknya.

"Kufufu....kau mau tahu kenapa? Bacalah data-data tentang korban-korban yang kubunuh...kurasa kau akan tahu apa alasanku...dan juga; jalan pikiran dari seorang Psikopat." Suruh Matt.

Tadinya Mello ingin mengetahui tentang korban-korban Matt, namun tiba-tiba dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau, kau jangan mencoba untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengetahui siapa sosok asli _Leather Face_! Sekarang beritahu kepadaku!" teriak Mello. karena dia sudah capek, terlalu 'berbaik hati' kepada Matt yang selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Kufufu... kau benar-benar tak mempunyai tata krama, Mihael. Kau tak bisa meminta tolong kepada seseorang dengan cara yang kasar seperti itu." Matt membalikan semua perkataan Mello, dan Mello sangat benci ketika Matt membalikan semua fakta kepadanya.

"Berisik kau! Aku sudah muak mendengar semua omonganmu yang bertele-tele! tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminta informasi darimu tentang sosok asli dari _Leather Face!_ Bukan untuk mendengarkan semua ocehanmu yang tak berguna itu!" Mello kembali berteriak, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, Mello melihat Matt bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan memukul kaca sel tahanannya tepat dihadapan Mello. kaca itu retak sedikit, Mello sungguh tak percaya, kaca setebal itu dapat retak hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Tangan Matt berdarah ketika memukul kaca itu, mungkin jemari-jemari tangannya langsung patah ketika memukul kaca yang lebih tebal daripada aspal jalanan itu. "Tak berguna katamu...? aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi saat kita pertama kali bertemu... namun kau sendiri selalu datang kembali, dan kembali...lalu kini kau MENYALAHKANKU? RENDAH SEKALI DIRIMU, MIHAEL!" amarah benar-benar terlihat di kedua mata Matt, dia terus memukul kaca sel tahannya dengan tangannya yang sudah penuh darah, Mello mundur hingga menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya, dia ketakutan melihat Matt mengamuk.

"Aku hanya ingin BEBAS, melihat dunia, dan merasakan belaian angin! KALIAN SEMUA TAK MENGERTI MENGAPA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI, TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG PERNAH BISA UNTUK MENGERTI!!" Matt berteriak semakin histeris, sesekali dia menghantamkan kepalanya kekaca, dan terus-terusan mengatakan ingin bebas...

"Be...bebas....?" gungam Mello. ternyata Matt sama saja dengan orang lain, dia menginginkan kebebasan, sudah begitu lama dia terkurung dan terpenjara disini, otak dan hatinya bukannya makin membaik malah makin _memburuk_, kewarasan jiwanya perlahan-lahan _hilang _ditelan oleh pemikirannya yang sakit.

Tak lama berselang, Naomi dan beberapa orang penjaga langsung menghampiri Mello, para penjaga sudah bersiaga dengan senjata mereka jika Matt berhasil merobohkan kaca tebal itu, sementara Naomi langsung menghampiri Mello yang berdiri lemas bersandarkan tembok.

"Mello! Apa yang terjadi?!" sahut Naomi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello, namun Mello tak bereaksi, matanya terpaku kepada Matt yang masih saja berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul kaca sel tahannya. Belum pernah dia melihat Matt mengamuk, selama ini dia selalu melihat Matt yang tenang, dan sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan perasaannya...

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang penjaga yang membawa senapan laras panjang, dia langsung membidikan mulut senjatanya kepada Matt, dalam sekejap sebuah jarum peluru menembus kaca tebal itu dan mengenai dada sebelah kanan Matt. semua pergerakan Matt terhenti ketika jarum itu menusuk kulitnya, dia langsung terjatuh dengan sangat keras kelantai.

"Apa...apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Mello mengira kalau Matt telah dibunuh karena dia mengamuk diluar kontrol.

"Tenang saja...dia hanya diberikan obat bius dosis tinggi, sekarang dia hanya tidak sadar..." ujar Naomi. Dia menyuruh beberapa orangnya untuk masuk kedalam sel tahanan Matt dan mengurus sang psikopat yang tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya, Mello melihat tangan Matt yang berlumuran darah, darah merah yang pernah dia lihat dirumah Matt...

Mello kini terperonggok lemas, kakinya seperti kehilangan tenaga, melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya. Mello merasakan tekanan yang teramat kuat ketika melihat mata Matt yang sedang mengamuk, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencoba untuk keluar dari dalam dirinya...

"Mello? kau tak apa?" Naomi kembali menguncang-guncang tubuh Mello, namun dengan lebih pelan tentunya. "Ah...iya, kurasa aku masih sedikit shock..." kata Mello dengan sangat pelan sekali. "Sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri dahulu, aku juga kaget... karena selama ini Matt tak pernah mengamuk seperti itu..." ucap Naomi, dia juga merasa sangat ketakutan melihat Matt menjadi brutal.

Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naomi, saat ini dia tak mau banyak berbicara... perasaanya bercampur aduk tak jelas, dia bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk....

"Me...Mello? Apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Naomi.

Ya, dia menangis.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X./X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Selama aku masih bisa untuk mengingat..._

_Selama itu pula, aku menjadi bagian dari dirimu._

"hm?" L menutup buku yang sedang dia baca ketika dia menyadari kalau Mello telah berada didalam ruangannya. Dia berdiri dibelakang meja kerjanya, wajah Mello terlihat teramat pucat dan lesu. "_Well..._ ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau sudah berhasil mengungkap kasus ini?" L selalu mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama ketika dia melihat Mello.

"....belum... saat ini Matt masih dalam perawatan intensif, karena dia mengamuk sampai-sampai mematahkan tangan kanannya sendiri." Mello menaruh berkas file yang berisikan data-data perkembangan baru dari kasus _Leather Face_ miliknya.

L terlihat shock setelah mendengar berita itu, namun dia nampaknya berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin dihadapan Mello. "lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang, Mihael?" L seakan-akan menantang Mello agar mencari jalan lain untuk menangkap _Leather Face._

"..............." namun saat ini dipikiran Mello bukanlah mencari jalan lain untuk menangkap _Leather Face_, namun... Matt. dia khawatir akan keadaan mantan dokter jiwa muda itu, dia...dia mulai merasa kalau Matt seharusnya tidak diperlakukan dan tidak dikekang seperti itu, jiwanya itu sakit...seharusnya dia tak ditahan, namun diobati.

"...L-sama." Mello mulai berbicara lagi. "hmm?" L mau membuka buku yang tadi dia tutup, pandangannya kini telah beralih dari Mello. "....kenapa...kenapa Matt harus dipenjara?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Mello.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terdiam. L kembali melihat kearah Mello, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu serius. Mello menelan ludah melihat L menatapnya dengan tajam, selama ini L tak pernah menatapnya secara langsung seperti saat ini.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh, Mihael. Bukankah kau tahu kalau dia telah membunuh orang? Dan dengan cara yang tak bisa kita bayangkan sama sekali... dia adalah _psikopat sejati._" laki-laki berwajah pucat itu menutup bukunya kembali dan menaruhnya dipojokan meja, nampaknya dia sudah tak mempunyai niat untuk membacanya.

"M...mungkin saja ada suatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi _psikopat..._ seharusnya orang seperti dia bukannya di_tahan_, namun di_obati_..." Mello terlihat teramat ragu ketika mengatakan hal itu. L kini jadi tertegun, dia tak menyangka kalau Mello akan berbicara seperti itu. "...kau membelanya, Mihael?" perlahan-lahan seringai muncul diwajah L. seringai yang hampir sama dengan Matt...

"A..ah, bu...bukannya begitu! itu...itu hanya pendapatku saja! Aku... aku yakin kalau Matt tidak bersalah, dia...dia itu _terluka..._" Mello jadi semakin ragu, Apalagi saat melihat reaksi L yang sangat antusias... L jadi makin menyeringai ketika Mello melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...jadi, kau mau bilang kepadaku kalau Mail Jeevas, terdakwa kasus pembunuhan 4 orang dan mendapat julukan sang '_Dangerously Innocence_' tidak bersalah, Apakah benar begitu?" L membuat semua point omongan Mello jadi lebih _simple._

Perlahan-lahan Mello mengangguk. "Ya, L-sama." kini dia sudah tak ragu lagi, dia percaya akan dasar pemikiran dan hatinya. Dia kini yakin kalau Matt benar-benar tak bersalah.

L terdiam sebentar, sebelum dia mulai berbicara kembali. "kau boleh pergi keluar dari dalam ruanganku, sekarang." Perintahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Mello langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, tanpa memberikan hormat kepada L. mendadak rasa hormatnya kepada L luntur dengan seketika.

"_Well...._ _Omoishirou."_ L kembali tersenyum menyeringai, dia tahu, kalau sekarang semuanya akan _berubah._ Semua jalan cerita yang dia susun akan berubah, mulai detik ini.

Sementara itu, Mello berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari dalam gedung, sekarang dia benar-benar yakin kalau Matt tidak bersalah, yang Matt inginkan hanyalah _kebebasan, _dan Mello akan memberikannya hal itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X**

_Apakah kau ingin tahu, mengapa aku membunuhmu?_

_Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku yang lebih dulu mati._

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mello kembali mengunjungi penjara tempat Matt berada. Namun bedanya kini dia menunggu didalam sebuah ruangan luas, hanya ada 1 meja kecil dan 1 kursi didalam sana, selebihnya kosong kelompong. Naomi masuk kedalam ruangan itu, untuk menemui Mello yang sudah duduk disana dari tadi.

"Apa kau serius, ingin berbicara dengannya secara langsung?" Tanya Naomi, dia berjalan menuju tempat Mello duduk. "Ya. Dan aku mau seluruh kamera pengawas yang berada didalam ruangan ini dimatikan. Begitupun juga dengan _microphone _dan alat penyadapnya." Jawab Mello. bahkan dia tak menatap wajah Naomi.

Naomi terlihat bingung, namun dia menyanggupi seluruh permintaan Mello. "Baiklah, sesuai dengan permintaanmu... Matt akan dibawa kehadapanmu 5 menit lagi." Merasa kalau pembicaraan mereka sudah cukup, Naomi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

5 menit kemudian, pintu besi yang berada didepan tempat Mello duduk terbuka, lalu munculah Matt yang diikat dalam posisi berdiri, kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat menggunakan gasper ke pion besi yang menjadi penopangnya, ada 2 orang petugas yang mendorong pion besi itu kehadapan Mello. pandangan mata Matt bertemu dengan pandangan mata Mello, seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang 'menyeleksi' diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kau punya waktu 10 menit." Ucap sang penjaga, dia membuka berongos yang melingkari mulut Matt sebelum pergi keluar ruangan. "Aku akan mematikan kamera pengawas dan _microphone _sekarang." Suara Naomi terdengar dari _microphone, _setelah itu kamera yang berada disudut-sudut ruangan dan seluruh _microphone _mati dengan seketika.

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran pemuda aneh itu..." gunggam Naomi sambil merebahkan punggungnya dikursinya.

"..._Ciaossu._ Mihael." Matt mulai berbicara. Seluruh badannya diikat dengan kuat ke besi yang menjadi penopangnya untuk berjalan, hanya kepalanya saja yang masih bebas."..._Kora, Mail._" Mellopun menjawab sapaan Matt.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mihael? Kukira kau sudah lari jauh...kufufu." ejek Matt, seperti biasanya. Mello menghela nafas panjang, ternyata Matt sama saja seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. "...kau belum memberitahukanku siapa sesungguhnya _Leather Face _itu." Ucap Mello.

"...kau masih belum bisa untuk membayangkannya? Kufufu... menyedihkan sekali dirimu, Mihael. Padahal aku telah memberikanmu banyak petunjuk, ataukah memang kau saja yang tak bisa memecahkannya?" Matt mulai tertawa menyeramkan, kini Mello sudah tak takut melihat tawa dan seringai mengerikan Matt.

"Begini saja, _Dangerously Innocence..._ aku akan memberikanmu kebebasan jika kau mau memberitahukanku sosok asli dari _Leather Face._" Mello tidak lagi memberikannya omong kosong, sekarang dia memberikan pemuda itu sebuah pilihan.

**X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.**

_Hidup itu seperti sekotak coklat..._

_Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan._

Mata Matt terlihat membesar ketika Mello selesai mengatakan hal itu. Tak lama kemudian.... "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...." dia mulai tertawa kencang, dia tertawa sangat kencang sekali hingga menembus dinding, bahkan Naomi yang berada dibalik dinding beton itu bisa mendengar tawa Matt.

"Ha...ha-ha... setelah memberikanku pertanyaan bodoh, kini kau memberikanku _omong kosong!_ Jangan bercanda, Mihael Keehl." Setelah puas tertawa, kini Matt jadi serius kembali, sepertinya dia tak percaya akan omongan Mello.

" Aku tak akan memberikanmu omong kosong, Mail Jeevas. Kau bisa pegang omonganku. Aku bisa meminta kepada L Lawliet untuk membebaskanmu, dengan syarat; kau memberitahukanku siapakah sosok _Leather Face _yang sesungguhnya." Mello dengan santainya berbicara, padahal semua yang dia katakan itu adalah _BOHONG BELAKA._ Dia mempunyai cara lain untuk membawa Matt keluar dari penjara ini, karena baik pemerintah maupun L, tak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk bebas lepas dari tempat memuakan ini.

"...kubilang jangan bercanda, Mihael." Kini Matt mulai terlihat kesal, dia sangat yakin kalau Mello hanya memberikannya omongan palsu dan tak berguna yang hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, _Dangerously Innocence?_" Mello bangkit dari kursi tempat dia duduk, dia berjalan tepat kehadapan Matt, jarak mereka kini hanya berjarak 4cm saja sekarang. "................." Matt menatap mata Mello, sepertinya dia sedang menganalisa, Apakah Mello hanya bohong saja kepadanya atau tidak... bagi seorang _dokter jiwa, _hal ini sangatlah gampang.

"... carilah dia. Carilah _Maxell Carlton._carilah dia sampai ketemu...." Matt akhirnya menyerah juga, akhirnya dia memberikan 'kunci emas' kepada Mello.

"...terima kasih, Mail Jeevas." Mendadak Mello memegang wajah Matt dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia langsung menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Matt, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menerima ciuman dan membuka mulutnya.

Matt yang terbelenggu, tentu saja tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Mello untuk 'menjelajah' isi mulutnya, dan diapun membalas ciuman dari pemuda temperamental itu, sebenarnya dia tak mengerti mengapa Mello menciumnya, namun...oh. dalam 2 menit, dia sudah tahu apa alasannya.

Karena kehabisan nafas, Mello langsung memutus ciuman itu, meninggalkan dirinya yang kehabisan nafas dan Matt yang matanya terbalak, perlahan-lahan dia tersenyum menyeringai setelah merasakan ciuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang penjaga yang sama kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. "Waktumu habis, silahkan pergi dari sini" mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk membawa Matt kembali ke dalam sel tahanan, Mello mengangguk kecil, setelah mengelap mulutnya, dia bergegas untuk pergi keluar. Namun ketika dia berada diambang pintu, dia kembali menoleh kearah Matt. dan berkata...

"_Arrivederci, Mail Jeevas._" Lalu dia pergi berlalu, hilang tanpa jejak.

Salah seorang penjaga memakaikan Matt berongos, lalu dia dan salah seorang penjaga lainnya mendorong besi penopang Matt kembali kesel tahanan.

"_Kufufufu...Au Revoir, Mihael Keehl._" Dibalik berongos kulit itu, Matt berbicara.

Setelah sampai didalam sel tahannya, Matt langsung dilepaskan dari segala belenggu yang dari tadi mengikatnya, berongos mulutnya juga dilepas oleh sang penjaga. "Hm, kau nampaknya senang setelah kedatangan tamu dari tempat Lawliet itu." Ujar salah seorang penjaga. Matt tak membalas omongannya, dia hanya memberikan seringai ciri khasnya. Kedua penjaga yang tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Matt itu langsung pergi setelah mengunci pintu sel tahanan Matt.

"Kufufufufu...." Matt membuka mulutnya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dibawah lidahnya, yaitu sebuah tutup pulpen dengan ujung yang lumayan tajam.

"Kau cukup pintar, Mihael Keehl... memasukan barang ini diantara sela-sela ciuman kita... sekarang terbukti, siapakah yang otaknya lebih bulus....kufufufufu..." Matt mengenggam tutup pulpen itu dengan kuat, hanya dengan barang ini, dia bisa pergi keluar dari sini dengan mudah. Dan Mello nampaknya mengetahui hal itu.

Kini, semuanya akan dimulai.

Permainan baru saja di _Restart _ulang.

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Shangri-La, **_**ANGELA. **_Soukyuu no FAFNEER)

**MATTGASM:** oke...akan gwa jelaskan secara singkat, padat, terpercaya, landak, dan tapir *_halah ngga jelas_* mengenai alur cerita inih... :P

1. Matt dan kedua pasiennya _Bukan _teman seapartemen, mereka sering datang ke tempat Matt untuk konsultasi/pengobatan.

2. Matt adalah _dokter _sekaligus _Pembunuh _4 orang tak bersalah, seperti yang pernah dijelaskan di chapter1. *_ya ya, agak ironis, dokter jiwa yang menderita sakit jiwa juga_*

3. masalah judul... ya, gwa tau kalau _Verb_-nya salah, yang paling bagus sih emang '_Dangerous Innocence'_ atau '_Dangerously Innocent_' atau apalah gwa kaga tau, maklum, bahasa inggris gwa secetek kolam ikan :P namun, perhatian... mungkin beberapa orang sudah tahu, _**siapakah**_dan _**Apakah **_'Dangerously Innocence' itu. _I want to bring __**HER ALIVE**__, AGAIN. _Dan eniwei, iyap. Judul, _Leather Face, _dan _Harlow _*spoiler* segalanya memang dimaksudkan untuk _**Menyindir.**_Kufufufufu... *_ditabrak mobil_* jadi gwa tak akan mengganti judulnya, thanks buat semua yang ngasih tau, yaa.

4. "**Penulis adalah orang terjahat, karena KAMI meracunimu menggunakan kata-kata indah yang kami rangkai sedemikian rupa.**" IYA. SADARLAH, PARA PENULIS. KITA MEMANG MERACUNI SEMUA PEMBACA KITA DENGAN KATA-KATA! *_ditampar_* yah, itu hanya hasil dari Mind-centric guwah ajah, jangan diambil atek. Hehe. Semua perkataan Matt, adalah 'perkataan' dan 'pemikiran' guwah semua akan dunia xDDD

5. mengenai _Center Text_...ya, beberapa milik guwa (_kebanyakan sih punya guwa_), beberapa milik buku-buku yang bagus, dan beberapa milik temen-temen guwa. xD

Dan... _end of the words_....heh? Mello masokin benda setajem itu lewat _frenchkiss??_ Kaga sakit ato berdarah kali yaa? *_kena gampar_*


	4. goldeneyed princess & redhaired prince

**Title:** Dangerously Innocence

**Pair:** (_slight_) MattMello

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"To...tolong..." suara rintihan anak laki-laki terdengar, kedua kaki dan tangan anak itu terikat dengan lakban tebal, kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah kering. Dia menggeliat diatas lantai dingin yang penuh dengan debu, berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan diruangan yang sangat gelap itu....

"Kufufu?" mata emas yang sama, dan suara yang sama, terdengar dan terlihat kembali dibawah bayangan lampu pijar. "Apakah kau merasa takut?" Mata emas itu menerawang keseluruh ruangan yang sempit, sampai pada akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada anak laki-laki sekarat yang menggeliat didepannya.

Anak itu mulai menangis, Apalagi saat dia menyadari kalau sang 'penjahat' berada dihadapannya. "T...Tolong, lepas...lepaskan aku... aku mohon..." pintanya dengan sangat.

Pemilik mata emas itu tertawa, padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. "Rasa Takutmu... rasa takut seorang manusia... aku...aku sangat menyukainya..." ucapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia masih tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Tidak...siapa saja..tolong...aku..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Kadang kesalahan itu bukan hanya karena kita melakukan sesuatu, tapi bisa juga karena kita tidak melakukan sesuatu._

"..._Maxell Carlton? _Siapa dia?" mata biru Lidner terfokus kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca file yang baru saja dia dapatkan, Mello membolak-balik kertas tua yang berisi data-data lama itu. Mello tak mengubris omongan Lidner, masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnnya. "...Hallo? ada orang Disini?" Lidner terlihat mulai kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Matt memberikanku nama itu, entah siapakah dia." Akhirnya Mello membuka mulutnya juga, setelah berdiam diri cukup lama. lalu dia kembali mengacuhkan Lidner. "...apa? nampaknya kau sekarang jadi akrab dengan tahanan _psycho _itu, Mello." kata-kata Lidner terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran.

Mello memilih untuk menghiraukannya, dia lebih berkonsentrasi kepada kerjaannya daripada mendengarkan omongan ngga guna perempuan bertubuh tinggi semampai itu.

Nama yang Matt berikan kepada Mello adalah nama seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai guru SMA disebuah sekolah jurusan, Mello menemukan foto beserta alamat rumah yang ditinggalinya, Matanya terbalak ketika melihat rupa pria itu dari foto tua yang dia temukan diselipan kertas.

"_...Dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang Psikopat kelas berat.... tak terlihat seperti Leather Face yang dingin, brutal, dan tak punya belas kasihan... tapi... Matt memberikanku namanya, apakah.... apakah aku harus mempercayainya?"_ Mello menjadi bingung sendiri, dia tak tahu harus mempercayai Matt atau Intuisinya sendiri.

Setelah dia baca lebih detail, Maxell ternyata tinggal tak begitu jauh dari lokasi apartemen Matt, Maxell memiliki seorang isteri, yang teridentifikasi bernama _Gabrielle Carlton. _Hal ini jadi membuat Mello makin bimbang, Psikopat yang mempunyai keluarga?

"_...Matt, apakah kau sedang mencoba untuk menjebakku?_" pikirnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku ini...Hidup, tapi.... Mati._

Jam 9 malam tepat. Matt berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, sambil mendengarkan lantunan musik, kali ini dia mendengarkan permainan piano elektrik modern milik _Maksim Mrvica, _dengan lagunya yang terkenal, yaitu; _the flight of Bumblebee._

Matt membuka kedua matanya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong, langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, terdengar seperti langkah kaki 2 orang.... Matt menyeringai, dia tahu kalau sekarang adalah waktunya untuk meminum obat, setiap malam hari, Matt selalu diberikan obat tidur dosis tinggi, karena insomnia-nya yang parah.

"Hei! Ini obatmu!" sahut seorang penjaga yang membawa sebuah mangkuk plastik yang berisik 2 buah pil obat berwarna putih, sementara yang satu lagi berjaga-jaga sambil membawa pistol yang berada disabuk celanannya.

"Kufufu? Baiklah, baiklah.... ah, iya... apakah kau bisa menolongku? Sepertinya mp3 playerku suaranya tidak stabil...mungkin butuh sedikit perbaikan..." perlahan-lahan Matt mengangkat kepalanya, dia berubah posisi menjadi posisi duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, kakinya bergoyang-goyang, seperti anak kecil yang meminta sebuah permen kepada orang tuanya.

"...mengapa kau tidak membetulkannya sendiri? Kau yang berada didalam sana." Ucap sang penjaga sambil menaruh mangkok plastik obat disebuah kotak besi yang kalau didorong akan masuk kedalam ruangan sel nya Matt.

"Kufufu...itu memang benar...tapi bukan aku yang menaruhnya disana, jadi mana aku tahu? Bukankah kalian yang menaruhnya didalam sini?" Matt membalikan perkataan sang penjaga itu.

Kedua penjaga itu saling bertatapan, sepertinya mereka sedang bertukar pikiran tanpa berbicara... "baiklah." Akhirnya salah seorang penjaga mengambil kunci sel kaca Matt, sementara yang seorang lagi mengeluarkan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Setelah membuka pintu sel, penjaga itu berjalan masuk kedalam, tentunya sambil menodongkan pistol kehadapan Matt, mengancamnya untuk tak berbuat hal bodoh yang dapat melayangkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Apanya yang rusak?" kata sang penjaga itu sambil memeriksa mp3 player yang tertanam ditembok itu. "Kufufu...kau mau tahu apa yang rusak?" Matt perlahan-lahan mulai menyeringai. "Yaitu; manusia di muka bumi ini."

Tiba-tiba Matt langsung menusuk leher penjaga itu menggunakan tutup pulpen tajam yang Mello berikan padanya, dia langsung mengambil senjata penjaga itu dengan cepat. "Apa yang-!?" penjaga yang satunya langsung memuntahkan peluru panas dari pistolnya kepada Matt, namun Matt dengan cepat berlindung dibelakang tubuh penjaga yang telah dia lukai.

"Kufufu, dasar bodoh." Matt menembak penjaga itu tepat dikepalanya, dia langsung roboh dengan bolongan panas besar dikeningnya, darah mengujrat keluar dari lukanya.... Matt melepaskan tubuh penjaga yang menjadi 'tamengnya', dia menjilat darah yang terkena ke tangannya.

"Ah...sudah lama ya...tak pernah terasa senikmat ini..." dia seperti terlahir kembali ketika menjilat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu, rasa nikmat yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, hasrat yang dulu hilang kini telah kembali lagi, sebuah sensasi luar biasa...

Matt berhenti menjilat darah yang terciprat ditangannya ketika dia menyadari ada suara pintu jeruji terbuka, pasti itu adalah penjaga-penjaga yang lain...mereka pasti curiga dengan kericuhan yang terdengar dari dalam selnya. " Raye?! Mirch!? Apa yang terjadi!?" sahutan Naomi terdengar dari kejauhan. Dia datang bersama beberapa penjaga lainnya yang telah bersiaga menggunakan senjata yang lebih banyak.

"_My, My_...." Matt langsung mengarahkan senjatanyanya kepada mereka semua, dengan membabi buta dia menembaki mereka semua, termasuk Naomi yang berada diposisi paling depan. Namun dia berusaha untuk tak melukai Naomi sepenuhnya. Naomi dan para penjaganya yang bersimbah darah langsung jatuh kelantai, tapi Naomi masih bisa untuk bertahan, Matt hanya menebak lengan dan kakinya saja.

"Ka...Kau...Matt..." Naomi berusaha untuk berdiri kembali, namun lukanya yang parah tak membiarkannya. Dia tergolek dilantai, terluka dan tak berdaya. Matt mulai berjalan mendatanginya, pakaian putih bersih yang dia kenakan kini telah kotor terkena noda darah, seperti malaikat yang telah membunuh para pengikutnya sendiri...

Matt melihat kesekelilingnya, para tahanan yang lain menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya, mata mereka mengikuti langkah Matt yang melangkah semakin jauh, jauh, dan jauh... menuju pintu kebebasan.

"Naomi..." Matt menatap Naomi yang berusaha untuk meraih senjatanya yang terlempar, namun Matt langsung meraih senjata itu dan memeriksa isi pelurunya. "Kufufu...terima kasih, sudah menjagaku selama ini." Ucap Matt, dia membuang pistol yang satu lagi karena isinya sudah habis.

"Kau...!!! mengapa kau melakukan....hal ini!! Polisi akan segera menangkapmu, jangan harap kau bisa lari begitu saja!!" teriak Naomi, dia berusaha untuk tak terlihat takut, berusaha untuk menyangkal keadaan kalau dia telah _kalah _dari Matt.

Matt menghiraukan omongan Naomi, dia sibuk mengambil jaket seorang penjaga yang sudah mati, kunci mobil, dompet, dan peluru-peluru baru yang masih tersisa. "Kufufu...Oh Naomi, Naomi... jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan..." Matt memakai jaket penjaga itu, menyembunyikan tshirt putihnya yang telah ternoda bercak darah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Matt berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naomi mulai berteriak tak jelas ketika Matt mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari lorong sel tahanan itu. "A..a-apa...yan...yang mau kau...lakukan!?" teriak Naomi, masih berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.

"Kufufu.... aku hanya mau mengunjungi kawan lama... jangan tunggu aku, karena aku akan _pulang larut malam_....Arrivederci, my dear-lovely-Naomi." Ucap Matt, memberikan '_ciuman_' terakhir kepada kepala penjaga tahanannya yang telah menjaganya selama ini.

Akhirnya Matt pergi keluar dari ruangan memuakan itu, meninggalkan Naomi yang terluka bersama tubuh-tubuh para penjaganya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi...

"Si...Sial...!!!!"

Naomi benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengenai hal ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_kau hidup dengan pedoman masa lalu... sedangkan aku, hidup dengan pedoman untuk meraih masa depan... kita lihat, siapakah pedoman hidupnya yang akan bertahan diakhir jaman..._

4 hari telah lewat, Mello sudah mendapatkan data-data lengkap tentang _Maxell Carlton _beserta keluarganya. Akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya, dan mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya saat ini...tak mungkin seorang Psikopat yang telah membunuh banyak orang masih menetap di rumahnya sendiri...pastinya dia telah berpindah-pindah atau pergi kabur entah kemana.

Mello mengendarai mobilnya masuk kesebuah komplek rumah sepi, hanya ada beberapa rumah disana, dan rumah-rumah disana nampak tak terawat dan seperti tidak berpenghuni, Mello jadi curiga, apakah ada yang tinggal disana?

Setelah berputar-putar beberapa kali, Mello akhirnya berhenti didepan rumah kecil yang terletak jauh dari rumah-rumah yang lain, hanya rumah itu sendiri yang terlihat cukup terawat, dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lain disekitarnya.

"_...sudah sampai... apakah...apakah benar ini tempat tinggal Maxell Carlton, sang Leather Face...? tapi...Matt tidak memberitahukanku, apakah nama yang dia berikan padaku itu memang nama tersangka Leather Face atau bukan..lalu...siapakah sebenarnya orang yang akan kutemui ini?"_ Mello mulai berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ya, satu-satunya hal yang masih membuatnya bimbang dan bingung hingga sekarang adalah; _apakah Maxell Carlton memang tersangka Leather Face?_ Wajar saja jika Mello berfikirian seperti itu, setelah melihat riwayat hidup pria berkeluarga yang terlihat tak berbahaya itu.

Matt sama sekali tak memberikannya petunjuk lain... mungkin sudah terlambat, jika dia mau kembali ketempat Naomi...

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama didalam mobil, akhirnya Mello memberanikan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk turun dan berjalan menuju rumah itu.

"_Okay..tenangkan dirimu, Mihael... kau bawa senjata, kenapa harus takut? Toh juga belum tentu kalau orang yang akan kau temui ini adalah Leather Face..._" Mello terus-terusan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau semua ini dia lakukan untuk membuktikan kalau dia bisa menang kepada L-sama dan Rivalnya, Near...

Lalu dia memencet bel rumah itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Kadang kesalahan itu bisa saja datang, dan tak akan ada orang yang dapat menghentikan Apalagi memperbaikinya Kecuali diri kita sendiri._

"....Kufu?"

Mata emas itu menengok keatas, ke atas langit-langit ruangan gelap gulita. "...Tamu?" ucapnya. Dia menaruh sebuah pisau lipat yang tadinya mau dia gunakan untuk menguliti anak laki-laki yang sudah sekarat dia kekang, namun ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, dia dengan segera mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai untuk berbenah.

"Kufu...tunggu sebentar ya, sayangku... ada tamu yang harus aku bereskan terlebih dahulu..." Mata emas itu sempat melihat kembali kepada korbannya, sebelum dia pergi keluar dari dalam ruangan memuakan itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Ketika kenyataan datang, semua ini musnah._

"............."

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Mello mulai jadi tak sabar karena tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi maupun keluar dari dalam rumah itu. "_...apa rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan oleh penguninya?" _tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, pintu rumah itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Nampaknya segala usaha dan penantiannya akan terbayarkan.

"Ya, siapa disana?" tanpa disangka-sangka, sosok seorang perempuan muda muncul dari balik pintu tua dan reyot itu. untuk sesaat, Mello tertegun ketika melihat sosok perempuan cantik itu, dia belum pernah melihat perempuan secantik dia. "Ah...a...apakah benar, ini rumahnya...Maxell Carlton?" Tanya Mello.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Perempuan itu sungguhlah sangat cantik, bertubuh mungil, dan berkulit putih bersih. Dia memiliki rambut pendek cepak berwarna hitam, bibir kecil merah merona, hidung mancung, dan...

Mata lentik yang cantik berwarna emas terang.

"Ya benar, ini adalah rumah Maxell Carlton, suami ku... anda ini siapa? ada keperluan apa ya?"

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Almost Easy, **_**Avenged Sevenfold**_)

**MATTGASM:**....Ha....ha-ha-ha....mungkin ini hasil dari sering bergadang, maen komputer, dan kebanyakan makan manisan gula+minum kopi latte... X,P saia harus menghentikan semua kebiasaan buruk ituh kalo ngga mao hancur berkeping-keping D,X

Haaa...~ '_Dangerously Innocence_'.... jadi rada-rada _**SESAK**_ ngeliat itu nama... ha-ha-ha-ha xDDD *_kaga jelas amat dah_* hore..Bentar lagi tamaaaat!!! Bisa bikin fic baru lagi deh saiaaa.... kufufu~ xDD


	5. Milady & Knightmare

**Title:** Dangerously Innocence

**Pair:** (_slight_) MattMello

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Aku terus, terus, dan terus berlari...namun aku tak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya._

"Ya benar ini adalah rumah Maxell Carlton, suami ku... anda ini siapa? ada keperluan apa ya?" Kata perempuan itu dengan sangat lembut. Mello tak mendengarkan omongannya, masih sibuk menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas. Jadi... seperti inilah isteri dari seorang _psikopat_?

"Ah, iya... aku... aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sedikit dengannya, aku...aku adalah salah satu mantan muridnya." Mello terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dia adalah salah satu murid Maxell, karena kalau tidak, dia tak akan bisa mungkin masuk kedalam 'lingkungannya' dan mengorek beberapa informasi beserta bukti.

Perempuan itu langsung menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, sayang sekali... suamiku sedang pergi keluar kota dari seminggu yang lalu, entah dia pergi kemana..." ucapnya dengan nada lirih. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, hm?" tambahnya.

Mello langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan perempuan itu. "Mihael Keehl. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona..."

"Harlow, Harlow Carlton. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Mihael..." Harlow langsung menjabat tangan Mello, Mello merasa ada suatu hal yang aneh ketika dia berjabat tangan dengan perempuan ini....

Sesuatu... yang sama sekali terasa tak asing... tapi... rasa apakah itu?

"Oh, aku benar-benar tak sopan... seharusnya aku mempersilahkanmu untuk masuk..." Harlow langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu, dan menyuruh Mello untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang kecil dan nampak sedikit berantakan itu.

Mello sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, tanda hormatnya kepada perempuan itu. Sebenarnya Mello merasa sedikit ragu ketika harus melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, hawa tak enak langsung menyergap tubuhnya, membuatnya jadi sedikit merinding....

Harlow menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa yang terletak pas ditengah-tengah perbatasan antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, sementara perempuan itu meminta izin untuk membuatkan teh untuknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Mihael? Apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan Maxell?" Tanya Harlow yang sedang menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir keramik diarea dapur.

"Ah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya... namun sayang sekali, dia tak ada..." Mello langsung beranjak dari tempat dia duduk untuk melihat beberapa figura foto yang terletak diatas meja kecil disebelah sofa.

Foto pertama yang dia lihat adalah foto Harlow bersama Maxell, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia sekali, benar-benar tipikal suami isteri ideal... lalu disampingnya ada foto seorang anak laki-laki, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Maxell, namun dia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Harlow, warna emas terang. Mello dapat menyimpulkan kalau itu pasti adalah anak mereka berdua.

"Itu puteraku, Damian." Mello tak menyadari kalau Harlow telah berdiri disampingnya, sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada peralatan teh lengkap.

Mello langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepadaHarlow. "Ah... iya, aku bisa melihatnya... wajah puteramu sangat mirip dengan Maxell, namun dia memiliki mata sepertimu..." katanya sebelum dia kembali duduk di sofa.

Harlow menyuguhkannya secangkir teh yang beraroma sangat harum dan tajam. "Ayo, silahkan diminum." Tawar perempuan itu. Namun Mello menggelengkan kepalanya, karena teh itu masih sangat panas, dia harus menunggu beberapa menit agar teh itu jadi dingin.

"Ah...hm... apakah...anda tahu, kapankah Maxell akan pulang?" Tanya Mello sambil mencelupkan 3 buah kubik gula kedalam cangkir tehnya, lalu mengaduknya dengan perlahan menggunakan sendok kecil yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Harlow.

Pandangan mata Harlow yang tadinya terpusat kepada cangkir tehnya kini beralih kepada Mello, dia menatap pemuda itu tepat dimatanya. Mello jadi kaget ketika Harlow mendadak menatapnya dengan lurus, mata emas perempuan itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang, mata yang penuh dengan misteri...

"Aku tak tahu... suamiku tak memberitahukan kapan dia akan pulang, dia paling tidak suka ditanya-tanya... makanya aku lebih memilih untuk tak bertanya." Jawab Harlow, masih menatap Mello dalam-dalam.

Mello menjadi sedikit risih dengan tatapan mata Harlow, seperti binatang buas yang mengintai mangsa lemah dari kejauhan, siap untuk dicengkram. Namun dia menampik pemikiran buruknya itu dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Hm...ah...anakmu yang bernama Damian, ada dimana? rasanya aku tak melihat anakmu dari tadi..." Mello memilih untuk berbasa-basi dahulu sebelum beralih ke pertanyaan utama.

"Damian? Oh...palingan dia sedang bermain keluar, biasalah, anak-anak... kufufu." Kata Harlow, sebelum diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Tunggu dulu... sepertinya tawa seperti itu pernah Mello dengar sebelumnya, lama-lama perasaannya makin tak enak, ada suatu hal gelap yang berusaha menyeretnya lebih dalam... hawa ini... perasaan ini... mengapa....mengapa terasa seperti _Matt?_

"Eh...err...mm... lalu...apakah ada nomor yang bisa kuhubungi untuk meraih Maxell...?" Mello tak mengerti mengapa dia menjadi gagap dan merinding, perasaan yang sama ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan _Matt..._

Diwajah Harlow terpampang sebuah seringai kecil. "Hm... sepertinya ada, kurasa dia membawa telepon genggamnya... sebentar, aku akan mencari nomornya dahulu..." perempuan itu lalu beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan menaiki tangga kelantai 2. Meninggalkan Mello sendirian diruangan bawah.

Mello tentu saja tak akan membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja. Dia mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan, setelah dia menganggap kalau ruang tengah tak ada hal yang mencurigakan, Mello mulai beranjak masuk ke area dapur.

Dapur juga nampak biasa-biasa saja, yah, seperti dapur pada umumnya... namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Mello... yaitu cara Harlow menyusun pisau nya. Pisau-pisau tajam dengan rapi berjejeran diatas rak gantung, terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Mello.

Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke area dapur, Mello menemukan sebuah pintu disebelah kulkas besar. Entah pintu itu menuju kemana, dia menduga kalau pintu itu menuju ke gudang atau ruang bawah tanah.

Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, Mello perlahan-lahan mendekati pintu itu dan mulai memutar ganggang pintunya. Ketika dia membukanya, terlihatlah sebuah tangga curam menuju kebawah. Tak ada penerangan, hanya ada kegelapan sejati yang menunggu Mello dibawah sana.

Mello jadi merasa curiga, dia mengeluarkan _lighter-_nya dan menyalakannya. Barulah dia berani untuk menuruni tangga gelap itu. Mello merasa semakin kedinginan setiap kali dia melangkahkan kakinya turun kebawah, karena semakin dia turun, semakin dingin hawanya.

"...Ruangan apa ini....? apakah ini semacam gudang...?" sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berfikiran seperti itu, namun sepertinya pemikirannya itu salah... ketika dia menyadari, kalau tangga ini membawanya kedalam sebuah _mimpi buruk seorang anak kecil. _

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Apakah kau mau tahu kenyataan dari sebuah "kebenaran?" kebenaran itu; Sakit. Makanya kita "berbohong."_

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

Light Yagami, tangan kanan terpercaya L-sama langsung melemparkan sebuah buku file tebal diatas meja L, L tersenyum sumrigah ketika melihat orang kepercayaannya itu membawakan berkas-berkas informasi yang dia mau.

"Terima kasih, Light-kun..." ucap L, lalu dia mengambil file tebal itu dan membuka halaman depannya. Dimana disana ada foto-foto Mello yang sedang '_berciuman' _dengan Matt, didalam ruang isolasi penjara Naomi. Foto itu diambil melalui kamera kecil yang memang sengaja tak dimatikan oleh Naomi, dan hasil foto dari kamera itu langsung diambil alih oleh Light. Dan L meminta foto itu dari Light.

"Rupanya begitu cara dia memasukan _tutup puplen tajam itu..._ ternyata dia cukup pintar juga, menemukan cara yang tak terduga seperti itu." L melihat satu persatu foto yang dibawakan oleh Light kepadanya.

Light kemudian duduk diatas kursi yang menghadap langsung kedepan meja L, dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Kau tahu... sepertinya _calon penerusmu _itu mulai _berbelot _darimu... kurasa dia telah mempunyai ideologi dan pemikiran sendiri, dia bisa saja mengkhianatimu, Lawliet..." ucap pemuda yang memilki wajah cantik itu.

L tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Light, yang terdengar kalau dia itu... "Apakah kau iri, Light-kun? kau tahu kalau kau lebih baik dari siapapun, bahkan dari dia... kalau tidak, aku tak akan menjadikanmu _Orang Kepercayaanku, _iya bukan?" katanya.

"Huh, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, Lawliet. Hal itu tak akan membuatku senang." Ujar Light dengan nada ketus. L tertawa melihat Light kesal, lalu dia kembali kepada foto-foto Mello dan Matt yang untuk sesaat tadi dia lupakan.

"_...Ternyata kau melangkah terlalu jauh dari yang kuduga, Mihael... sekarang kau harus memilih diantara ambisimu untuk menjadi nomor satu atau pergi keluar dari semua ini dan mencari jalanmu sendiri...kau telah berkembang cukup pesat, berkat Matt..._" pikir L.

L menyeringai, Light kaget melihat L mendadak menyeringai seperti itu. "Mengapa kau tersenyum? Kau sangat mengerikan." Komen Light, dia sangat benci melihat seringai L yang terlihat seperti kucing _bobcat _sedang mengintai mangsanya.

"Ha-ha...ah, tidak ada apa-apa... hmm...lalu sekarang Mihael Keehl berada dimana? kurasa aku perlu berbicara dengannya soal foto ini dan kaburnya Matt dari penjara..." L menutup berkas file itu dan menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

Light terlihat menghela nafas panjang. "Sayang sekali, hari ini dia pergi entah kemana. Dan tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana, aku sudah bertanya kepada Lidner, namun dia bilang dia tak tahu." ucapnya.

Alis mata L terlihat menaik. "Begitukah? Hm...kurasa dia sedang asyik dengan investigasinya, bersama dengan _Matt _tercintanya itu... fu-fu-fu..." kata laki-laki itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kantornya, dimana dia melihat ada burung-burung kecil berkicauan diatas pohon.

Light menghela nafas panjang kembali. "Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, kau seperti _Psikopat _saja..." katanya.

"Kalau aku memang benar-benar seorang _Psikopat, _apa yang akan kau lakukan, Light-kun?" Tanya L dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"...aku akan membunuhmu." Jawab Light dengan mantap.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Kenapa orang-orang tak dapat memahami diriku? Memahami perasaanku? Karena kalian terlalu egois untuk peduli kepada orang lain._

Tiba-tiba Mello merasa ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Cahaya _lighter-_nya sering kali padam karena hembusan hawa dingin yang datang dari bawah, semakin dia turun, semakin dingin hawanya dan semakin kencang angin yang berhembus. Lalu mulai tercium bau amis yang sangat pekat dari bawah sana.

"_Astaga... menuju kemanakah tangga ini? Dari tadi aku terus menuruninya, namun tak sampai-sampai juga... ugh... bau amis nya terasa makin pekat..."_ pikirnya. Dia ingin berjalan kembali keatas, namun rasa penasarannya mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan dan mencari tahu ada apa dibawah sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Mello akhirnya menginjak lantai juga. Ketika dia menyadari kalau dia telah sampai pada dasarnya, dia meraba-raba tembok yang berada disamping kiri dan kanannya, mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Damn... mana sih tombolnya... sial... baunya sangat tajam sekali..." gungam Mello, masih mencoba untuk mencari tombol lampu menggunakan penerangan _Lighter-_nya. Ketika dia meraba sesuatu yang terasa seperti tombol, tanpa basa-basi lagi Mello langsung menekannya. Dan ketika lampu diruangan itu telah nyala seutuhnya... Mello menahan nafasnya ketika melihat ruangan apakah yang baru saja dia masuki itu.

"...apa yang..."

Hal pertama yang Mello lihat ketika lampu telah menyala ialah jahitan kulit manusia yang terpampang lebar di dinding, dan dibawah gantungan kulit manusia kering mengerikan itu ada botol-botol besar yang berisikan darah, bola mata, organ tubuh, kaki atau tangan yang terpotong, dan salah satunya bahkan memuat kepala seorang anak kecil tanpa bola mata.

Di lantai yang dingin juga banyak terdapat bekas darah kering, benda-benda tajam seperti pecahan kaca, pisau pemotong daging, gunting, golok, yang juga berlumuran darah berserakan dimana-mana.

dipojok ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu besi, yang ada coret-coretan menggunakan darah kering. Lalu disebelah pintu besi itu ada rak tinggi dan besar, disana juga ada jejeran botol-botol berisikan organ-organ tubuh manusia, namun kebanyakan didominasi oleh bola mata yang berwarna macam-macam.

Mello merasa mual ketika melihat seisi ruangan ini, dia tak menyangka ada ruangan mengerikan seperti ini dibawah rumah yang dari luar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tak mencurigakan sama sekali.

Ini adalah bukti nyata kalau Maxell Carlton memang seorang '_Leather Face._' Namun... tunggu dulu. Ada suatu hal yang menarik mata Mello, sebuah botol besar yang bersisi kepala seorang anak kecil tanpa bola mata, dan disebelahnya ada botol kecil berisikan 2 bola mata berwarna emas.

"I..itu...mata itu.... Damian Carlton?" Mello dengan perasaan takut setengah mati mengambil botol kecil berisikan bola mata emas itu. Ini memang benar-benar mata anak lelaki itu, dan kepala itu adalah kepalanya... sungguh sangat tega, seorang '_Ayah'_ tega membunuh dan memutilasi tubuh anaknya sendiri.

"_My, my_..."

Mello dikagetkan oleh suara Harlow, yang mendadak berdiri didekat tangga naik keatas. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum melihat Mello sedang memegang botol cairan berisikan bola mata milik puteranya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak membutuhkan ini lagi." Harlow membuang kartu nama yang ada nomor handphone Maxell. "Toh lagipula dia sudah mati." tambahnya, dia masih tersenyum.

"Apa...? jangan-jangan kau..." kini rasa takut telah menguasai diri Mello, Apalagi ketika dia melihat Harlow perlahan-lahan menyeringai, dan seringainya itu sama mengerikannya seperti _Matt._

"_Leather...Face?_"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Aku merasa sendirian, padahal ada banyak orang lalu-lalang disekitarku. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah manusia yang sangat egois sekali._

Harlow mendadak tertawa. "Kufufu.... aku heran, mengapa orang-orang memanggilku seperti itu... padahal aku tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan...aku hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa..." katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Mello hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku. Perempuan cantik dan ramah yang berada dihadapannya ini... adalah sosok _Leather Face _yang sebenarnya? Dia sama sekali tak menyangkanya, ternyata penampilan luar Harlow yang sempurna telah membuat Mello terkecoh.

"Mengapa, Mihael? Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut? Ah... sayang sekali, kau sudah mengungkap jati diriku yang sebenarnya... aku tak bisa bermain-main denganmu lagi, kini aku harus membunuhmu... baru setelah itu aku membunuh anak kecil yang sudah menungguku dari tadi disana.... kufufufu." Harlow memalingkan pandangannya kearah pintu besi yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Tunggu, itu artinya... Perempuan _Psikopat _itu mempunyai seorang tawanan? Seorang anak kecil?? Tanpa basa-basi Mello langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang dia bawa, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke depan Harlow. "Jangan bergerak! Atau ku tembak kau!" ancamnya.

Mata emas itu terbalak ketika melihat Mello mengeluarkan senjata dari balik bajunya. "Rupanya kau memang bukan orang sembarangan, Mihael. Sudah kuduga... para murid Maxell adalah orang-orang bodoh dan tak punya tata krama... namun kau berbeda, dan ternyata benar... kau memang _'Berbeda._' Kufufu...." ada rasa kagum campur nafsu tersirat dari wajah perempuan itu.

"Aku dari Whammy House, dan aku disuruh untuk mencarimu dan menangkapmu oleh L Lawliet." Ucap Mello, dia sama sekali tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya kepada Harlow.

"Kufufu... rupanya L Lawliet yang menyuruhmu... dan kau berhasil menemukanku, sang _Leather Face _yang kau cari... kau nampak terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau aku adalah _Leather Face, _Mihael..." gungam perempuan itu, dia tak bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri, sementara Mello mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darinya, sambil masih menodongkan pistol kearahnya.

"....Ungkapan '_jangan pernah menilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya saja'_ terbukti kepadamu. Kadang-kadang pemandangan '_bagus' _bisa '_menjebak'_ para penikmatnya..." kata Mello dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

"Kufufu...lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Mihael? Kau akan menembakku?" kata-kata Harlow terdengar seperti dia menantang Mello. "Kalau begitu tembaklah aku." Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan-akan dia membiarkan Mello untuk menembaknya.

Mello terkejut ketika melihat Harlow dengan gampangnya menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk dilukai. Kini Mello jadi merasa ragu-ragu untuk menembak Harlow.

Harlow mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap lurus kepada Mello "Kalau kau menembakku... apakah kau akan di anggap seorang pahlawan? Tidak, Mihael... kau pikir jika kau menembakku, semua masalah dan semua pembunuhan akan selesai? Tidak juga, Mihael... kufufu..."

"Apa maksudmu...?" Tanya Mello, dia tahu kalau Harlow hanya bermain dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan '_meruntuhkan ego_', sama seperti _Matt. _lama-lama perempuan ini terlihat seperti _Matt _kedua...

"Banyak orang sepertiku diluar sana, mereka bersembunyi diantara para manusia-manusia egois yang hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, hingga ke beradaan dan ke eksistensian kami dilupakan..." pandangan mata Harlow sama sekali tak lepas dari Mello, pandangan matanya sangatlah menusuk sekali. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Jiwa kami memberontak. Kami membangkang, lalu membunuh orang-orang karena mereka semua tak ada yang menyadari ke eksistensian kami di dunia... jadi singkatnya; kalau kau membunuhku, kau sama saja dengan kami. Kau sama saja denganku, dan dengan mereka....kufufu..."

Mello terhenyak dalam kebisuan. Omongan Harlow ada benarnya juga, orang lain yang sangat egois, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri sampai-sampai melupakan ke eksistensian orang yang berada disekitarnya...

"Ayo, tembak aku... maka kau sama saja dengan diriku...kufufu...." Harlow kembali menantang Mello. Mello masih dalam posisi diam, dan tetap waspada, dia tak ingin melukai perempuan ini, Apalagi membunuhnya. Karena seumur hidupnya, Mello tak pernah membunuh orang.

"...Menyerah saja, Harlow Carlton... jika kau menyerahkan dirimu secara baik-baik, maka kau tak akan terluka. Dan hukumanmu bisa dikurangi sedikit..." Mello berusaha untuk membujuk Harlow. Namun yang ada malah perempuan itu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Mello, masih merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Rupanya kau tak pandai dalam urusan membunuh orang, iya bukan, Mihael? Apakah kau pernah membunuh orang menggunakan pistol mu itu? Aku rasa belum pernah..." Harlow terlihat menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya "Apakah kau mau mencobanya sekarang?"

Mello makin mundur kebelakang hingga dia menyentuh dinding. "Kubilang mundur, Harlow Carlton! Atau akan kutembak kau...!" ancam Mello. tangannya yang memegang pistol mulai gemetaran kembali.

Harlow tertawa setelah mendengar omongan Mello. "Ha! Kau tak akan berani untuk menembakku, Mihael! Kau ini orang munafik, kau tidak ingin membunuhku karena kau tahu aku pantas untuk di kasihani! Aku tak butuh dikasihani oleh kalian semua!" mendadak Harlow berteriak sangat kencang sekali.

Tanpa peringatan, Harlow berlari menghadang Mello, Mello yang panik akhirnya memuntahkan peluru panas dari pistolnya, dan mengenai pundak sebelah kanan Harlow. Perempuan itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai dan menggeliat sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Mello tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Si...sial... sial...sial!" Mello menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia tak berniat untuk melukai Harlow... namun ternyata tangannya sendiri mengkhianatinya dan menembakan peluru panas kearah perempuan itu.

Harlow yang kini tangannya mati rasa dan bersimbah darah dilantai terlihat tersenyum. "Fu....fu.... Bagus...bagus sekali...Mihael..." wajah cantiknya tercoreng dengan gumpalan darah merah segar, mata emas miliknya menerawang jauh ke seluruh ruangan.... "Rasa... rasakanlah sensasi...luar biasa ketika...kau melukai orang...kufufu..."

Mello tahu kalau Harlow tak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, maka dia akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu besi tempat Harlow menyekap seorang anak kecil. Pintu itu ternyata dikunci, Mello menggunakan sebuah linggis yang tergeletak didekat sana untuk membuka pintu itu.

Harlow mencoba untuk duduk, dengan luka di pundak kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Apa...apa yang kau lakukan...?!" sahutnya.

"Aku...aku harus menyelamatkan anak itu..." gungamnya, berusaha untuk membuka pintu besi yang terkunci rapat itu. Harlow sempat terdiam melihat Mello membuka pintu yang dia kunci dengan sangat rapat. Melihat ada kesempatan kosong, Harlow dengan susah payah berdiri dan mulai menaiki tangga keatas. Mello sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Harlow.

Setelah cukup lama mencoba, akhirnya Mello berhasil membuka pintu itu. Sampai-sampai linggis yang dia gunakan jadi bengkok. Mello masuk kedalam ruangan itu, disana dia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki lemah tergeletak dilantai, seluruh badannya penuh dengan luka. Mello langsung menghampirinya dan membuka tali kekangan yang membalut tubuh anak malang itu.

"Si...siapa kau...? mau apa kau..?" ucap anak itu dengan lirih.

"Tak apa, jangan khawatir...aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini..." bisik Mello dengan pelan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Aku bisa merasakan udara semakin menipis, dan cahaya makin tak terlihat. Apakah hari ini adalah hari kematian ku?_

"Urgh...." akhirnya dengan susah payah Harlow sampai di atas, lebih tepatnya kembali ke area dapur. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Harlow berjalan ketempat dia merangkai pisau-pisaunya dengan rapi, lalu mengambil salah satu pisau dari sana. Seringai mengerikan tergambar diwajahnya, dia sudah merancang rencana yang sempurna untuk membunuh Mello... "Aku belum punya bola mata berwarna biru terang... kurasa koleksiku akan bertambah lagi...kufufu..." ucap sang _psikopat _bermata emas itu.

"Aku tak akan membunuhnya jika aku jadi kau."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari ruang tengah. Harlow langsung menengok kearah pintu ketika dia menyadari suara siapakah itu... lalu munculah sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, dia menggunakan setelan jas warna hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi yang berwarna merah darah. Hampir kontras dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"_Hello, Lover._ Apakah kau suka dengan setelan jas yang baru saja aku beli ini?"

Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Matt. Harlow terlihat sangat shock ketika dia melihat Matt, yang perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke area dapur, namun tidak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau...rupanya gossip itu benar, kau berhasil keluar dari penjara... aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya...kufufu..." Harlow menodongkan pisaunya kepada Matt, mata tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok Matt yang berada cukup dekat dari tempat dia berdiri.

Matt malah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas, dan meminumnya tanpa ada masalah. "Hm...apakah aku tak boleh mengunjungi mu, _Adik ku tersayang?_ Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan _kakak mu ini_? Kufufu..." kata Matt dengan santai.

"Aku tak akan mungkin lupa padamu, _kakak_... tapi perlu diingat... kita sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa..." Harlow berusaha berjalan menjauhi Matt, yang kini mulai bergerak mengikutinya.

Matt menyeringai ketika Harlow memanggilnya _kakak. _Dia berjalan makin mendekati Harlow setelah menaruh botol air mineral yang baru saja dia minum kembali ke dalam kulkas. "Kau tetap saja _adik _kesayanganku, walaupun kau telah memotong rambut mu dan mewarnainya menjadi hitam legam... kau tetap saja _Harlow Scarletta Diannedrea._ Mantan pasienku yang amat kusayangi, apakah kau tak menyesal telah memotong rambut panjang warna merah darahmu itu? Padahal kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang..." Matt terdengar seperti mengeluh dan mengkritik.

"Kufufu...aku tersanjung mendengar pujianmu, _kak._ Apakah kau masih menyimpan lukisan diriku di sel penjaramu? " keseimbangan Harlow hampir goyah karena sebelah badannya mati rasa, namun dia berusaha untuk terlihat kuat. "Lalu apa urusanmu datang kemari... aku masih punya...urusan lain untuk diselesaikan."

Matt tertawa mendengarnya. "Ha-ha... kan sudah kubilang... aku ingin berjumpa denganmu, untuk mengatakan _hello._ Bisa dibilang aku merindukanmu, _Lover."_

Mendengar alasan Matt yang tidak masuk akal, Harlow menurunkan senjatanya dan berjalan mendekati Matt. "Yang penting kau tak menganggu urusanku, _Kak._ Atau ku congkel bola matamu keluar dari kepalamu yang tidak berotak itu. Dari dulu aku memang menginginkan bola matamu sebagai koleksiku..." tangan Harlow secara perlahan 'berjalan' menelusuri wajah Matt, Matt memegang tangan Harlow, memberikan ciuman lembut diatas punggung tangan Harlow yang kotor terkena darah.

"Kufufu... jika kau mau membunuh Mihael Keehl... kau harus melewati mayatku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Matt. mendadak dia langsung menampar wajah Harlow, seketika membuat perempuan itu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Harlow memuntahkan gumpalan darah sehabis ditampar dengan sangat kuat oleh Matt. "Me...Mengapa kau lakukan hal itu!?" teriak sang _Leather Face _yang kini keadaanya menjadi sangat lusuh dan tak berdaya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk membunuh Mihael, karena dia adalah _mainan milikku_. Kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin _memainkannya _juga." Matt mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas hitamnya, pistol yang dia dapat dari petugas penjara yang dia bunuh sebelumnya.

Rasa sedih dan pengkhianatan tergambar di wajah Harlow "Kau...jadi kau...! Yang memberitahukan tempat ini pada orang dari Whammy House itu...! Mengapa kau membantunya?!" teriak Harlow dengan kencang, sangat terlihat sekali kalau dia marah.

Matt mengarahkan mulut senjatanya tepat ke kepala Harlow. "Seperti katamu, _adik ku sayang...._ manusia itu adalah makhluk egois, dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang mereka mau... kufufufu..."

"Hoh, jadi sekarang kau adalah seorang _'manusia'_?! kau sekarang adalah salah satu dari mereka!? Aku percaya padamu, _Kak!_ Aku sayang padamu, Aku mencintaimu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini...!" air mata kecil jatuh dari mata emas milik Harlow, kini perempuan yang penuh percaya diri dan tegas telah hilang, yang ada hanyalah seorang pecundang yang telah kalah.

Matt menarik pelatuk senjatanya. "Maaf, manusia memang makhluk egois." Dia menatap mata cantik Harlow untuk terakhir kalinya.

Harlow berteriak histeris ketika dia mendengar suara pelatuk senjata ditarik. "Tidak!!! hen...."

BANG!

Matt menembak Harlow tepat di kepala, tubuh perempuan itu langsung jatuh kelantai, Matt memasukan senjatanya kembali kedalam jas ketika dia melihat Harlow sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, Harlow_..._ untuk selama-lamanya." Gungam pemuda itu. Lalu dia menaruh sesuatu diatas meja makan sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah, pergi meninggalkan semuanya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Aku hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan kepedihan._

_Aku hanya bisa diam merasakan penderitaan._

_Dan aku hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar jeritan kesakitanmu._

Mello terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara tembakan dari atas, entah apa yang terjadi diatas sana... namun sekarang prioritasnya adalah menyelamatkan anak kecil yang sudah terluka parah ini dan meminta bantuan dari para polisi.

"uhh... aku...aku masih...hidup...?" anak laki-laki yang telah lepas dari tali pengekangnya mencoba untuk bergerak, namun karena tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan masih sangat lemah, dia tak dapat melakukannya. Mello memeluk anak kecil itu, dia telah mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan...

"Tak apa, kau sudah aman sekarang..." bisiknya. Anak itu melengoskan badannya ke Mello, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Mello. Mello bisa merasakan kalau anak itu tubuhnya sangat dingin dan dia gemetaran.

Mello mengambil handphonenya yang terletak dikantong celananya, lalu menekan nomor handphone Lidner....

"Hallo? Mello? dimana kau? Light-sama dan L-sama mencarimu dari tadi, mereka selalu menanyakanmu padaku, apa mereka..." Lidner mengangkat telepon panggilan dari Mello, dan langsung menghujani pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat banyak sekali.

"Lidner....! tolong diam!" kata Mello dengan tegas. Lidner langsung diam ketika Mello meneriakinya.

"Dengarkan aku... sekarang kau lacak sinyal handphone ku ini dan kirimkan mobil ambulance beserta polisi, cepat!" perintah Mello.

"Apa!? Memangnya kau sekarang ada dimana...ah...baiklah... bantuan akan tiba beberapa menit lagi...!" Lidner yang tadinya ragu-ragu kini memutuskan untuk percaya kepada Mello, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi disana...

Mello mematikan handphonenya, lalu memasukannya kembali kantongnya. Dia ingat, kalau dia hampir saja melupakan keadaan Harlow... sang _Leather Face _yang baru saja dia tembak... maka dia melepaskan tangan anak kecil yang masih melingkar ditubuhnya, secara perlahan-lahan membaringkannya dilantai.

Anak itu dengan seketika menjadi panik ketika melihat Mello beranjak pergi darinya. "Ma...Mau...mau ke...kemana??" gungamnya dengan pelan, tangannya berusaha untuk meraih Mello yang mau berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Mello tersenyum kepadanya "Kau lebih baik disini, diluar sana tidak aman... sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang, kau jangan khawatir...." bisiknya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian. Ketika berjalan keluar ruangan, Mello terkejut ketika tak mendapati Harlow disana, ada ceceran darah dilantai, dan ceceran itu juga ada dianak tangga. Harlow berhasil menaiki tangga itu dan pergi.

"Sial!" Mello tahu hal ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk, Harlow bisa saja kabur dan dia tak dapat mengikuti jejaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Mello berlari menaiki anak tangga yang terdapat banyak ceceran darah Harlow.

Ketika dia sampai diatas, matanya terbalak saat melihat tubuh Harlow sudah bersimbah darah dilantai, ada luka bekas tembakan dikepala perempuan bermata emas itu, keadaannya sungguh sangat mengenaskan.

"Su...suara tembakan itu....?!" Mello ingat kalau tadi dia mendengar suara tembakan dari atas, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah menembak Harlow tepat dikepalanya. Mello berjalan kesisi perempuan tak bernyawa itu, kedua matanya tertutup, dan seluruh wajahnya telah kotor karena terciprat darah merah segar miliknya sendiri. Air mukanya terlihat sangat tenang, seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur... Mello juga melihat ada gumpalan air mata dibawah pelupuk matanya, pasti Harlow habis menangis sebelum dia tertembak dan mati seperti ini...

"...Maafkan aku, Harlow..." Mello membungkuk dan menghapus bekas darah dari wajah cantik Harlow menggunakan saputangannya, dia merasa kasihan ketika melihat perempuan ini... seorang _psikopat _kelas berat yang selama ini dicari oleh orang-orang, seorang perempuan yang telah membunuh anak dan suaminya sendiri... mengapa Mello merasa kasihan kepadanya?

Karena semua manusia memiliki sisi gelap. Sisi gelap yang tak akan pernah mereka tunjukkan dihadapan orang lain... mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya, agar orang lain bisa menerima diri mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi kepada _Matt _dan _Harlow?_

Mello menyadari kalau mereka berdua itu sama, mereka berdua membunuh agar ke eksistensian mereka di anggap. Mereka hanya ingin di akui dan di cintai, suatu hal yang tak bisa mereka dapatkan dimasa lalu...

Ketika melihat keatas meja, Mello melihat sebuah benda berkilauan diatas sana. Lalu dia berdiri untuk melihat benda apakah itu. Ternyata itu sebuah _Rosario _perak dengan tali yang terbuat dari mutiara kecil berwarna merah darah. Mello mengambil _Rosario _itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

Dibalik _Rosario _itu terdapat sebuah ukiran kecil yang bertuliskan '_Mio Esistenza, Mio Prezioso' _Mello tidak tahu apa artinya, dia juga tak tahu siapakah yang menaruh _Rosario _cantik itu disana... apakah... orang yang sama yang telah menembak Harlow?

Ataukah...

"...Matt?" gungam Mello dengan pelan.

Ternyata misteri gelap ini masih belum usai...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Mengapa orang lain tak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintai mereka?_

_Mengapa orang lain tak bisa berubah?_

Mello berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan kerja L, disana ada L yang sedang duduk dibelakang mejanya, Light dan Near berdiri tepat disampingnya, dan Lidner yang berdiri bersandar ke pojokan tembok.

Mereka semua pada diam, tak ada yang berani untuk berbicara duluan. Lalu keheningan dipecah oleh suara tawa L. "Ha-ha... Mihael... mengapa kau terlihat tak puas dan kesal? Padahal kau telah berhasil menangkap _Leather Face_...dan berkat itu _ranking-_mu telah naik menjadi _ranking _S...bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang?" Tanya L, dia meletakkan dagunya diatas punggung tangannya yang berada diatas meja.

Mello sama sekali tak merasa senang, memang dia merasa senang dan lega ketika melihat proses penyelamatan anak yang dia temukan di rumah Harlow dan Maxell... namun dia merasa tak senang ketika melihat mayat Harlow tidak diurus secara layak, sampai sekarang mayat perempuan itu masih berada didalam lemari pendingin milik CSI. Padahal Mello sudah meminta agar tubuh Harlow dimakamkan secara layak...

"...Mengapa aku harus merasa senang?" Tanya Mello dengan nada ketus.

"_Well..._ karena _ranking _mu telah menjadi _ranking _S? itu adalah _ranking _yang paling tinggi... bukankah kau menangkap _Leather Face _untuk menaikan _ranking _mu? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau terlihat tidak puas?" Light memotong pembicaraan Mello dan L. Mello terlihat kesal ketika pemuda berwajah cantik itu memotong perkataannya.

"Mengapa kalian semua tidak menguburkan jenazah Harlow Carlton? Bukankah aku sudah membuat laporan untuk menguburkannya secara layak?" Mello mulai terlihat kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau seharusnya tak usah pusing memikirkan hal itu, jenazah Harlow Carlton kini sepenuhnya telah menjadi milik kita, dan kita akan melakukan Otopsi kepadanya." Light nampak tak mau kalah dari Mello.

"Dia bukanlah milik kita...! apakah kalian semua tak memiliki perasaan!? Harlow Carlton juga manusia! Dia bukanlah sebuah boneka mainan yang bisa kita gunakan! Dan dia seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan yang layak! Jangan memperlakukannya seperti dia adalah sampah jijik yang harus dibuang dan dimusnahkan...!" teriak Mello, kini dia benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

Light tak membalas perkataan Mello, dia memilih untuk diam ketika dia mendengar teriakan Mello. dan L telah menyuruh Light untuk menjaga mulutnya sendiri.

L menyeringai dihadapan Mello. "Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah hubungan timbal balik, Mihael... jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau yang membantu Matt untuk keluar dari dalam penjara."

Near dan Lidner sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan L, mereka langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah L. sementara Light dan L menyeringai berbarengan. Mereka berdua seakan-akan seperti '_menyerang' _Mello menggunakan kenyataan yang ada.

Mello kehilangan kata-katanya kembali. Dikepalanya terus berdengang pertanyaan; '_darimana dia tahu kalau aku yang membantu Matt' _kini rasa percaya dirinya telah runtuh. Dan ego nya terlukai.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti, Mihael? Lebih baik sekarang kau diam dan tidak membicarakan soal Harlow Carlton lagi... kita akan melupakan persoalan soal _Matt Jeevas..._dan tolong pergi keluar dari sini." kata L, dia tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya.

Mello sungguh tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ambisinya untuk menjadi penerus L seperti hilang ditelan bumi, orang yang ingin dia gantikan posisinya adalah orang seperti ini? Orang yang selama ini dia kagumi berbuat seperti ini padanya?

"....Kau tak perlu memerintahkanku lagi, aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Mello sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Near dan Lidner yang penuh dengan pertanyaan...

Light menatap L dalam-dalam "Apa kubilang, dia akan pergi darimu cepat atau lambat." Ujar Light, dia merasa menang, karena dia telah menduga kalau Mello akan pergi dari sini.

"Yah... biarkan saja. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali... cepat atau lambat... dan ketika saat itu tiba, dialah yang akan menggantikan posisiku Disini." Ada rasa puas tersirat diwajah pucat L, namun juga ada sedikit rasa takut diwajahnya.

Near dan Lidner masih memilih untuk diam, mereka berdua tak punya hak untuk angkat bicara. Karena mereka hanyalah pion-pion belaka yang digunakan untuk mencapai hal yang diinginkan oleh orang yang menjalankan pion-nya, sama hal nya dengan Mello.

Mereka berdua sungguh tak mengerti dengan pemikiran L dan Light... mereka hanya bisa menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Jika memang benar didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya "Happy ending..." maka aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan caraku sendiri._

Mello berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung, dia merasa teramat kesal dan harga dirinya sangat terlukai. Dia merasa kalau semua usahanya selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka, hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang tak berguna...

Ketika dia sedang berjalan ditrotoar, sekilas dia melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jas hitam dan topi fedora sedang menyender disamping mobil _Camaro American-muscle _berwarna hitam gelap. Saat berjalan melaluinya, Mello mendengar orang itu berkata sesuatu kepadanya.

"_My Existence, My lovely..."_

Mello menoleh kepadanya saat dia mendengar kalau orang itu sedang berbicara padanya. "Maaf, apa katamu?" Tanya nya sambil berbelok dan melihat orang yang masih bersandar di mobil hitam legam itu.

"_Mio Esistenza, Mio Prezioso..._artinya adalah _My Existence, My Lovely..._ arti dari _Rosario _yang berada dilehermu itu..." orang itu menujuk ke arah _Rosario _perak yang menggelantung dileher Mello, sebenarnya _Rosario _yang dikenakan oleh Mello tak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup oleh jaket hitam yang dia gunakan, namun mengapa orang itu bisa tahu soal _Rosario _yang dikenakan oleh Mello?

"Mengapa kau bisa..." ketika Mello ingin menanyakan mengapa dia bisa tahu akan hal itu, orang itu mengangkat topi fedoranya sedikit, memunculkan wajahnya dan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah.

"_Hello, _Mihael... bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau merindukanku? Kufufufu." Ternyata orang itu adalah Matt, dia menyeringai saat melihat Mello.

Mello terkejut melihat kalau orang itu adalah Matt, lalu melihat kesekelilingnya, berharap tak ada orang yang tahu kalau seorang _Psikopat _yang kabur dari dalam penjara berada Disini.

"Hm.... bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar, _Amare?_" Matt lalu membukakan pintu mobil hitam yang menjadi tempat senderannya, sepertinya mobil itu adalah miliknya.

Mello awal mulanya terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia masuk kedalam mobil itu juga. Matt sempat melirik kearah Mello yang kini telah duduk dikursi penumpang didalam mobilnya, sebelum tertawa kecil...lalu dia sendiri masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu untuk pergi dari sana.

Mello tak berani untuk menatap wajah Matt, yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendirian sambil sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk meliriknya. Mello tak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Matt ini benar apa salah, dan dia tak perduli soal itu... yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah pengakuan dari orang-orang... dan Matt akan memberikannya hal itu.

"_Kini kau adalah milikku, untuk selama-lamanya...lagipula, kau lah ambisiku selama ini, Mihael... kufufufu..._"

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Sakura Addiction, **_**Takeshi Kondo**_)

**MATTGASM: ***_menjatuhkan diri keatas sofa reyot+bau apek kesayangan_* akhirnya selesai juga.... 4.000 words lebih... xD ntar mao bikin _spinoff _ah... tapi istirahat dolo... mau belajar ampe titik darah penghabisan... dasar sekolah dodol, lama-lama tak bakar itu sekolah nista...!! XDD jya ne! sampai bertemu di karya yang lain... *_ceileh, kayak apaan ajeh xD_* ah~ kangen cheese-kun... boleh diminta lagi ngga sih? Hahaha~ Habisnya saia kan ngga tau, dirawat apa nggak... abisnya ngga pernah bikin janji sih...kufufufufu. xD

-_Mio Esistenza, Mio Prezioso _adalah bahasa italia, dan artinya adalah _My Existence, My Lovely. _

-_Camaro American-muscle, _nama dari mobil yang digunakan oleh Matt pas mengecohkan pengawal Takada di Anime...

-_Amare; _Cintaku. _Arrivederci: _selamat tinggal. _Ciaossu_:Hello. _Amore: _kekasihku. Semuanya bahasa Italia...

- iya... _Matt _sama _Harlow _ternyata bersaudara... sungguh tak terlintas didalem pikiran saia yang butek inih... o.O

- _Harlow Scarletta Diannedrea_... kenapa? Kenapa harus NAMA ITU?? Apa perduli mu? You hate me already.

-kayaknya nyongkel mata orang enak banget yaa... xP


End file.
